The Other Way
by Tsubasa8
Summary: This is my take on the genderbending gimmick – if you've read “Scattered Blossoms” then you would know what pairing this focuses on.
1. The Cat's Curse

Me: I had mentioned before I was thinking of doing a gender-bending fanfiction with this pairing, and now here it is.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cat's Curse

"I still say you should have stayed back at the village, Kagome," Inuyasha grumbled to the girl walking beside him.

"Why?" Kagome asked him as if she really didn't know.

"_Why?_" Inuyasha stared disbelievingly at her. "Why do you think? Because the villagers said that this youkai attacks women!"

"So? Sango-chan's a woman too," Kagome pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Sango's different!" Inuyasha stated irritably. "She's a taiji-ya and can take care of herself."

Bristling at this comment, Kagome frowned and said, "I can take care of myself as well."

Inuyasha tilted his head away from her and rolled his eyes. "Sure you can."

"Osuwari."

"Ga-ruph!" Inuyasha's face hit the ground while Kagome continued walking. The others stopped behind him as the hanyou was blocking their path.

Miroku looked down at him. "Inuyasha, if Kagome-sama wants to go with us then we shouldn't really stop her."

"Besides, these 'attacks' have been leaving the women unharmed," Sango added thoughtfully. "It's weird, but it seems all this youkai has been doing is touching the women."

Shippo put his hands behind his head. "It sounds just as bad as being around Miroku."

Aware of a new scent in the air, Inuyasha got up on his feet swiftly and sniffed. "The youkai!"

Alarmed, the others put their guard up.

"Is it nearby?" Miroku leaned back to the others as he gripped his staff.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha leaped ahead to catch up and warn her, the others chasing after him. "Kagome!" he called out to her.

"Hm?" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha dashing towards her. "What is it?"

"The youkai!" he shouted. "It's – huh?"

"Eh?" Kagome was surprised when something long and furry hung down from the tree braches above her. The others came to a stop when they reached Kagome, and stared at the odd object with just as much wonderment. The furry thing swung in front of Kagome's face, tickling her nose. When it curled itself around her face however, Kagome jumped back.

The object reeled back up into the trees, someone then swinging down from the branch so that they were looking at Kagome upside down. This someone turned out to be a female, who twitched the fuzzy pointed ears on her head as she said to Kagome, "Hi there, cutie!"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked at this peculiar being.

"It's the youkai!" Inuyasha growled. As he unsheathed Tessaiga, Inuyasha swung at the youkai. Before he connected, the youkai retreated up into the trees.

Poking her head back down, she asked, "Hey, what was that for?"

Inuyasha raised a threatening fist at the youkai. "What do you think!?"

"Hn…?" The youkai reeled back up into the trees, leaping back down behind Kagome in one swift motion. She flipped her messy short auburn hair. Chuckling she smirked, "Getting angry just because I've found a new toy?"

Inuyasha was torn between feelings of frustration and bafflement. "_E_-_Excuse me!?_"

Miroku took a turn stepping up to the youkai. "Are you the one who's been harassing the local village women?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't call it harassment. It's only harassment if they don't like it."

"Which they don't," Sango said flatly.

"Oh… Well, that doesn't matter now since I have this little kitten here." She put her arms around Kagome's waist from behind, "Right?" slowly slinking her hand up Kagome's blouse.

Kagome's face went red at the unexpected advancements. "A-a-a-"

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha attempted to bat the youkai away, but she only dodged it, bringing Kagome along with her.

The neko-youkai sneered. "What? Is the doggy upset because I was having too much fun with his woman?"

"G-g-g-" Inuyasha knew he should probably be furious with this obscene youkai, but those statements she kept making caused his mind to stick.

"Hm…" Miroku mused thoughtfully. "So there are others like Jakotsu out there…"

"Huh?" Shippo and Sango stared at the monk incredulously.

"But really inu-gaki, how were you able to find a girl as cute as this one?" She traced a finger along Kagome's jaw line. "Hm… you're not from around here, are you? This kimono is really flimsy; not that I mind or anything." She leant over, picking up the hem of Kagome's skirt.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wahh! Don't!" She tried to wrangle out of the youkai's grasp.

"Houshi-sama, shouldn't we be doing something about this?"

"Uh – right! Like, um…" Miroku was attempting to divide his attention between Sango and the scene before him rather unsuccessfully.

"Iyaaa!" Kagome screeched.

Sango couldn't stand the lack of neuron connections from the boys any longer. "Move!" She shoved Miroku out of the way, running past Inuyasha as she drew her katana. Leaping into the air, she flipped over and came down neatly behind the youkai and Kagome, turning to cut though the captor. The youkai however just as neatly jumped out of the way with Kagome before Sango was able to make contact.

"Ha. Nice try taiji-ya, but you're just not quick enough."

Sango lifted up her katana, pointing it at the youkai warningly. "Let go of Kagome-chan right now!"

The youkai paused, eyes gazing over Sango curiously. "Hm… you are rather pretty." She tossed her head. "Though not my type."

"What?" Sango blinked in disbelief. "I believe I told you to let her go," she threatened.

Once again pondering over the taiji-ya, the youkai pointed at Kagome and said casually, "Oh, is she yours?"

Shippo and Kirara simply appeared surprised while Inuyasha nearly choked and Miroku looked like he was trying to suppress a gleeful laugh.

Face red, Sango spluttered, "Wha-what nonsense are you saying!?"

"Oh, so she's not. In that case…" The youkai leaped over Sango with Kagome, "I'll be off then!"

Sango gave chase, shouting, "Hold it!" leaving the others behind.

The youkai continued dashing through the forest, weaving through the trees with amazing agility. She only stopped when the area cleared and she was faced with a lake barricading her in. "Rats, no escape."

"That's what I was just about to say." Sango was right behind her, eyes glaring. "Give her back now."

Smirking, the youkai pulled Kagome closer, causing the schoolgirl to squeak. "I'm actually quite possessive of my things."

"Kagome-chan is not yours, nor is she a thing."

At this, the youkai replied, "That hanyou, right? Please, him and her? Terrible match in my opinion; I have certain standards." She raised an eyebrow. "If you had said yes to my question before, I might have reconsidered. But since you didn't…" Her tail slithered around Kagome's leg, slowly making its way upwards.

Sango demanded that the youkai stop, Kagome whining as she knew all too well what was about to happen to her. Ignoring both of them, the youkai continued her advancement.

Afraid she might hurt Kagome if she tried to attack; Sango fretfully searched her mind for an appropriate solution. Kagome however felt a deep sense of panic, so she blurted out:

"Wait!" When she spoke, the youkai actually did pause to listen to her, Sango watching Kagome carefully to see what the next move would be. Kagome braced herself. "There's no point in hiding it anymore." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she shouted, "Sango-chan is my lover!"

For a split-second Sango's mind blanked out before becoming a mess of staggered thought patterns, the taiji-ya nearly collapsing to the ground when she heard Kagome.

Amazed, the youkai looked over at Sango and asked, "Is this true?"

Still in disarray, Sango stuttered, "Uh… well…"

Then the neko-youkai said, "Prove it."

"Eh?" Sango blinked.

The youkai retorted, "Come over here and prove it."

Quite naively, Sango replied, "But… how?"

Lifting up her head, Kagome told the youkai, "She's just shy. Let me go and I'll prove it."

Taking just a moment to think this over, the youkai released her grip on the girl, eyeing her as Kagome stepped towards Sango.

When Kagome stopped in front of Sango, the taiji-ya looked back at Kagome with unease and confusion. Though hesitating at first, Kagome quickly brought a hand behind Sango's neck, pulling her down so Kagome could plunder her lips with her own. Though at first shocked, it finally hit Sango what the youkai meant by wanting proof as Kagome positioned their hands and continued the kiss. When she pulled away, Kagome turned to the youkai and leant into Sango, keeping the older girl's arms around her waist as Kagome waited for approval.

Shrugging, she said, "Well, I guess that was good enough." Her eyes looked past the two girls. "What do you guys think?"

Kagome and Sango jerked around. Standing at the edge of the forest were the others, surprise and wonder smeared across their faces.

All at once neko-youkai came up to the girls, murmuring, "But don't expect me not to be jealous." Her arm came up, claws cutting into Sango's own arm.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome steadied her friend as she stumbled back, her hand upon the open wound.

"Later kitten," were the last words spoken by the youkai before taking off into the darkness.

The boys and Kirara reached the girls, Inuyasha cursing at the youkai for running away. Meanwhile the others were concerned with Sango's well-being, her unconscious self lying against Kagome.

Miroku knelt down beside them. "How did she lose consciousness when she was only cut on her arm? Was there something in her claws?"

"I don't know…" Kagome watched Sango's pained expression, wondering what she was going through right now. Kirara mewed next to her partner.

At eye-level with Sango's arm, Shippo exclaimed, "Ah – look!" The torn skin was beginning to come back together, blood receding from where it once had been until all evidence of the injury except for gashed clothing were gone.

"What? The wound is gone." Kagome looked back at Sango's face, her anguish the only thing that hadn't disappeared. "She's not waking up."

Miroku shook his head. "That can't be good."

Inuyasha leant in to see for himself. "What does it mean?"

"Though I don't like it…" Miroku took note of Sango's breathing. "I suppose we'll have to wait to find out."

- - -

Sango awoke in the middle of the night, the cabin engulfed with darkness. Shaking her head as she got up, she wondered what had happened between this and when she felt the youkai's claws tearing through her skin. She tried to feel for the wound amidst the shadows, but didn't find anything wrong at all. Pushing it aside for now, Sango stepped out to find some suitable moonlight.

Soon after, her friends were yanked out of their sleep by a booming cry from outside.

"Wha-what was that?" Shippo squeaked.

Kagome looked around and quickly found that Sango was missing. Pointing this out to the others, they leapt up and ran from the cabin. Inuyasha picked up her scent and lead them to nearby trees where someone was standing amongst the bushes. When Inuyasha shouted to get their attention, the figure turned with a jerk. Everyone gaped at the person in front of them; a male, wearing Sango's clothing.

Miroku briskly stepped forward and grabbed the scruff of the intruder's neck. "You pervert! What have you done with Sango?"

As disorientated as he was, the person in Miroku's grasp spluttered, "Houshi-sama, it's me!"

Smacked with confusion from this answer, Miroku breathed, "What?"

"It's me, Sango!" the other said quite panicky.

The monk scanned his eyes over him; his narrow eyes, broad shoulders, and a height that nearly matched his own. Quite emphatically he exclaimed, "No way you're Sango!"

"You fool! Just because I don't have a woman's body you don't think I am who I say I am!?"

Kirara stepped over and looked up at the pair. For a moment she blinked at the unfamiliar person, but soon came closer.

Taking notice of this, Shippo said, "Oh, Kirara, do you really think it's Sango?"

Kagome took another look for herself. "If Kirara is reacting that way, maybe he really is Sango-chan."

Inuyasha fidgeted. "Hey, if you really are Sango, then prove it to us!"

"Proof?" The stranger grunted. "Fine, then. Houshi-sama is a lecherous, womanizing monk who can't keep his hands to himself; Inuyasha has a terrible temper and can't stop thinking about Kikyou even at the expense at Kagome-chan's feelings; Shippo always sleeps with Kagome-chan; Naraku has my brother Kohaku doing his bidding; and Kagome-chan is the reincarnation of said miko who Inuyasha can't forget about."

There was a moment of silence as the others stared at him, confirming what he said.

Placing her hands over her chest Kagome gasped, "It really is Sango-chan!"

"But why'd she have to say negative stuff about Miroku and me?" Inuyasha grumbled accusingly.

Quick to answer, Shippo stated with jest, "It's because those are the most obvious character traits," after which Inuyasha made a grab at him and Shippo scurried to the safety of Kagome.

Still stunned, Miroku lowered Sango and she readjusted her rumpled clothing. "Sango… it's really you?"

"Yes," she replied distastefully, avoiding his gaze.

"But -" It dawned on the monk. "That wound the youkai gave you…?" He said this in an unsure manner.

Kagaome's mind went back to an incident resembling this one. "A cat's curse?"

Distressed, Sango ranted, "What kind of curse is this to make me a male?"

"I told you we should have gone after her!" Inuyasha sped off to search for the youkai, ignoring the calls of his friends.

"Well, maybe he'll come back with something useful," Miroku decided, not too concerned about Inuyasha getting into more trouble.

- - -

As he went, Inuyasha would pause to check the air, and then be on the trail once again. Finally, he kicked off from the ground up into the trees, grabbing at someone perched there and taking them back down.

"Ke – get off me you stupid mutt!"

Inuyasha had her on the ground, his hands keeping her there. "Or what? I'm already a male in case you haven't noticed!"

She gave him a queer look, almost as if she didn't know what he meant by that. Her lips twitched. "Oh, is this about the taiji-ya?"

Pulling her up onto her feet, Inuyasha demanded, "Reverse what you did to her!"

Unfazed by his attitude, she replied, "Even if I wanted to I couldn't."

"What?" He tightened the hold on the front of her clothes.

"Ha. Just because I caused this, you think I have the ability to reverse it?"

"Listen, you -"

"But it doesn't mean I don't know how to undo it." With this response, Inuyasha relaxed grip but still held on. "Someone else has to undo it for her."

"Someone else? You mean like a priest or something?"

She laughed at him. "I don't think a priest can do it for her." Again she laughed, clearly amused with what Inuyasha had said.

"What are you going on about?" Not getting a straight answer out of her was testing Inuyasha's patience and making him more irritated.

"I don't think it's something you can handle." Before Inuyasha could make another rough retort, she swiped at him, causing him to let go so she could bound into the trees. She did leave him with one more thing though: "You already know someone who can help her."

When Inuyasha returned later that evening, he relayed what had happened to the others. They also couldn't make much out of what the youkai had said.

"We already know someone who can help her, but… not someone with spiritual powers?" Miroku tried to figure out this puzzle to no avail.

"What does that mean?" Shippo mused.

"It means I won't be getting my body back," Sango voiced miserably.

"Sango-chan…"

Sango stood abruptly. "I think I'll go back to my village." She picked up her belongings and motioned Kirara outside.

Kagome's surprised eyes followed her. "What? Why?"

"I'll find some new clothes. My own won't fit me right now." Sango said this with a distant but defensive tone. "You can go on to the next village. I'll manage."

Not liking this, Kagome got up on her feet. "Wait, I'll go with you."

"Kagome-chan, you don't -"

"I know that you probably want to be by yourself, but…" Kagome raised her shoulders. "I don't want you to be alone."

Sango stared at her for a moment before agreeing to let the young girl tag along.

When they left, Shippo said, "Sango seems really depressed about this."

"Changing to the opposite gender and not knowing if you'll be able to go back…" Inuyasha mulled, "I think it'd take anyone some time to adjust."

Flying through the air on Kirara made Sango's mind clearer. This always helped whenever she had a lot on her mind. Behind her sat Kagome, arms wrapped around her waist, though it seemed different than before when she had her female form. Kagome noticed his difference too as she hugged herself close. She was more conscious about her hands around Sango, and the broad shoulders in front of her. As they went on during the night, Kagome grew drowsy from her interrupted slumber. Her head lolled forwards, resting against Sango's back.

Feeling this, Sango called Kagome's name, only to receive a silence which she figured to be a sign of her dozing off. A part of her wished she hadn't, but another didn't mind.

* * *

Me: For simplicity's sake (and the fact that Sango is really supposed to be female), I'll be referring to Sango as 'she, her, etc.'

I know I still haven't done the thirtieth story in "Scattered Blossoms," but I'm working on it.

Also, if anyone's interested, "Years Apart" is getting a hint of KagSan sprinkled in despite myself saying that it's going to be canon pairings.


	2. Just the Beginning

Me: I think regarding Sango's acceptance of her condition, things are going to start off a bit serious at first, since I'm attempting to try and really think about how she would react. But things will lighten up later.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Chapter 2: Just the Beginning…

"Sango-chan, are you done yet?" Kagome was outside with Kirara, waiting for Sango who was inside searching for new clothing.

From the storage building Sango replied with a wavering, "A-Almost," and it took Kagome a moment to figure out why she had responded like that.

She stood next to the doorway and asked carefully, "Sango-chan, are you okay in there?"

"Y-Yes." There was a minute of silence before Sango said, "Okay, I'm coming out now." She emerged from the building, no longer in her kimono but in a dark blue haori and black hakama. In her arms was her new taiji-ya uniform. "So… how does this look?"

Kagome slid her gaze over Sango. She smiled. "It's actually quite fitting."

"Really?" Sango looked down at herself.

"What did you do with your other clothes?"

"Oh, I left them inside."

"What?" Disbelief on her face, Kagome went past Sango and inside, coming back out with her kimono and taiji-ya garments. "Don't leave them here," Kagome scolded.

"Why not?" Sango glanced off to the side stubbornly. "It's not like I'm going to need them."

Kagome's eyebrows creased. "Because they're _your clothes_, and you'll need them when you change back."

Sango was about to say how that may not happen, but instead opted for rebutting that it would just be extra weight to carry. Kagome argued that it wouldn't be, and that _she'd_ carry it for her in her bag. That was that, as Kagome put it, and told Sango that they'd better be getting to the next village.

They were flying over the forest which lead to the next village when they heard a scream from below. Sango guided Kirara down and they passed through the trees while Kagome pointed out a demonic aura. Sure enough, up ahead a girl around their own age was running as a bipedal youkai chased her. She tripped and would have been caught if it wasn't for Hiraikotsu swinging across to lop the youkai in two. Sango caught the bone boomerang and Kirara landed, the girl-turned-boy hopping off to check on the girl.

"Are you okay?" Sango turned her over, the girl wincing in pain.

"Ah–! My ankle… it hurts." The girl had tears in her eyes, hands over her ankle.

Sango looked the injury over. "Is your village nearby?"

"Yes," her voice strained. "It's just beyond this forest."

"Okay. Can you get up?" Sango intended to guide her to Kirara.

Watching this from atop the neko-youkai, Kagome suggested, "Sango-chan, why don't you try picking her up?"

"What?" Sango looked back at her dubiously.

"Well, before you mentioned Hiraikotsu seemed lighter." Kagome grinned. "Why don't you put that new-found strength to the test?"

Though it seemed a bit strange to her, Sango followed through and was surprised with her ability to lift the girl. The village girl gave a small, "Eep!" and tucked her arms in. Sango brought her over to Kirara, Kagome helping her to sit at the front.

Inuyasha sensed their approach, the three coming out to meet them near the outskirts of the village.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Miroku eyed the new girl settled on Kirara. When Sango told him what had happened, the monk put on his usual charms. Walking towards her, he said, "Oh my, it must have been quite a shock."

"Y-Yes, it was."

"Then allow us to accompany you to your home." He made her a small bow.

The girl agreed and began to give them directions to her residence.

While Miroku walked ahead with the girl being carried by Kirara, Shippo whispered to the others, "Even when it's Sango who saved the girl Miroku still goes to flirt with her."

"It's not him wedging into my rescue that bothers me as much as the flirting." Sango shot the back of Miroku's figure a dark expression.

"Well, Miroku-sama may have taken the girl, but I don't think she's quite taken with him," Kagome commented.

Inuyasha glanced at her. "What do you mean? Usually the girls Miroku talks to like him right away."

Aware of Sango's increased irritation, Kagome hissed, "Inuyasha, stop saying things like that!" She moved back and sighed. "Anyway, what I mean is – I think she likes _you_ Sango-chan."

Her friend faltered, eyes darting round to land on Kagome. "What? That can't be right!"

"Of course it is." Kagome was half-amused with Sango's reaction. "You saved her from that youkai, carried her, and now," Kagome gazed ahead, "she can't stop turning around to look at you."

Sango followed Kagome's gaze to find the girl quickly turning back with a blush, while Miroku rattled on about something she wasn't paying attention to.

"Wow, it's true!" Shippo was in awe of this development.

Groaning, Sango wondered out loud what she should do. Kagome patted her on the back and told her to let her down easy. Inuyasha simply muttered to himself how weird this was getting.

The girl turned out to be the headman's daughter, Takiko. He thanked Sango for saving his daughter and invited the group to spend the night. After they had eaten however, Sango was called away on the request of Takiko. As Sango headed for the door the headman gave her a knowing nudge, whispering not to get too far with his daughter.

"Why did she call Sango to her room unless…" Miroku looked stricken. "It can't be!"

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha said. "Didn't you realize she wasn't even listening to you on the way here?"

Miroku put a hand to his head. "I can't believe this. Sango becomes a male and the first girl she meets falls in love with her?"

"I don't find it that surprising," Kagome said nonchalantly as she sipped her tea. The others stared at her. "What?"

- - -

Sango knocked at the door, sliding it open when she heard a voice inside say, "Come in." Takiko was sitting up on her futon under the covers, a damp rag over her bad ankle.

"How's your injury?" Sango sat next to her on the floor.

"It doesn't hurt as long as I don't move it." There was a blush on Takiko's face, and Sango knew what would be coming. "It's Sango-san, right?" She laughed. "Funny, it sounds like a name more suited for a girl."

"Yes, well…" Sango inwardly sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to insult you!"

"No, it's okay. So what did you want to see me about?"

"Well…" Takiko stared at her bed covers, faint red on her cheeks. "First, I want to thank you for rescuing me. And, I know you're a traveler, so I wanted to say this before you had to go." Her eyes met Sango's. "I… like you."

The words were awkward to hear, and Sango couldn't help squirming. "Thank you, but… I don't think anything can happen between us."

Takiko smiled dolefully. "I thought as much, but… I at least wanted to say how I felt."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Takiko took a breath and let it out gently, relieving herself of her emotions. "Is it that girl you were with?"

Sango jerked her head up. "What?"

"That girl you were with when you saved me. Is she the reason?"

"N-No!" Sango flushed. "Kagome-chan is just a friend."

"Oh, really?" Takiko's eyes widened. "I thought you two were a couple."

"We're not," Sango stated solidly.

"Oh, sorry. My mistake." Takiko laughed.

- - -

When Sango approached the door to the room they were staying at, she heard displeased tones coming from inside and paused her reaching hand.

"Would you two stop pestering me about it!"

"But we want to know what you really think, Kagome-sama."

"Miroku-sama, what do you need me to tell you for? Shouldn't you already know? I mean, you _do_ care for her the most, right?"

"Yes, but… being a male, I wouldn't know what to make of her now."

Kagome made a sound in the back of her throat. "Are you saying that just because she changed physically you care less for her? Are you that shallow Miroku-sama?"

"Kagome-sama, please settle down!" Miroku's voice was now frantic. "That's not what I meant at all!"

Inuyasha came into the conversation, drawling, "What's the problem? All he asked for was your opinion."

"Why do you want to know what I think anyway, Inuyasha?"

There was a pause in the exchange which Sango took as Inuyasha's hesitance to reply. She decided to use this moment to come in, sliding back the door. The others turned to the doorway, a guilty expression shared among them as they looked at her.

Not sure about her friends' conversation to begin with and preferring to pretend she knew nothing, Sango asked, "What's… going on?"

The three who were avidly talking before now shrunk back from her gaze.

Rather than answer her question, Miroku acted as if she had just walked in; a different matter coming to his mind. "Oh, Sango – so what was it Takiko requested of you?"

Feeling better about this subject, Kagome clapped her hands together and chimed, "Oh, yes! Was it really what I said it was Sango-chan?"

Sango sat on the floor and gave a sheepish, "Yes."

Kagome gasped excitedly, leaning closer to Sango. "So how did you let her down?"

"I told her we couldn't have a relationship like that…" Reciting these words out-loud in front of the others was embarrassing, Sango averting her gaze to the floor.

Pressing on, Kagome questioned, "What was the reason you gave?"

Sango lifted her face. "Uh – reason?"

"Yes, the reason why you couldn't…" Kagome's eyes widened. Her hands slapped the floorboards. "Sango-chan, don't tell me you rejected her without a reason!"

"My, my," Miroku chuckled. "It seems Sango needs some help when it comes to handling the ladies."

Shippo's eyes narrowed at him. "I don't really know if you'd be any help."

"No, well…" Sango backed away from Kagome's expecting stare. "I mean… we're traveling, right? And we're after Naraku. It's not like I can drop everything and stay here with her. Besides, I don't feel the same way – and I'm not really a male!"

Kagome stilled for a moment before sitting back. "Well… I guess that answer is about right."

'What was she expecting me to say?' Sango watched Kagome settle into a restless position.

Shippo yawned, signaling to the others that it was time for them to rest. Inuyasha pulled the screen by the wall over and set it in the middle of the room. Miroku moved to join him on the other side, while Shippo stayed with Kagome. Sango however looked torn between where her place would be.

Seeing her tentative behaviour, Kagome inquired, "Sango-chan, are you coming to bed?"

"Um, yes, but…" Sango's eyes continued to shift between either sides of the screen and Kagome caught on to what was worrying her.

"Sango-chan, just come here."

Sango faltered. "What?"

"It doesn't matter to me if you have a guy's body now, you're still you inside." Kagome tilted her head. "Besides, we all usually sleep in one room without a screen, or outdoors."

Miroku's head popped over the screen. "Hmmm…? What's this? Are you afraid to sleep on the other side with Kagome-sama?" He chuckled. "You don't trust yourself to keep your distance?"

"You stupid houshi!" Sango's face flushed angrily at Miroku's perverseness. "That is not what this is about!"

"Geez, this is so stupid!" Inuyasha grabbed the screen and tossed it back to where it was before. "There, now stop complaining!"

Accepting what Inuyasha had done, though he could have done so without nearly destroying the screen, everyone settled back down. Seeing this as a compromise, Sango moved to rest between Kagome and the boys. Her wrist was caught before she could sit, and she turned to see Kagome holding her still.

"Over here." Kagome pointed to her other side. Surprised, Sango tried to protest, but Kagome said, "You need to adapt to being male, I know that, but don't act like things have changed between us."

Sango didn't quite comprehend Kagome's words. 'Between… us?'

"See, even Kirara agrees." Beside Kagome was Kirara, waiting for Sango to take the other side.

"But… it's not…" Sango trailed off, her wrist limp in Kagome's hand.

"Kagome, just leave her alone." Inuyasha grumbled. He was lying across the floor propping his head on his hand. "Can't you see bringing up her condition is just making things worse?"

For a second Kagome appeared hurt, but soon let go of Sango. "Sango-chan, you can do whatever you want." She lied down with Shippo, Sango sensing as though Kagome were acting upset more with her than what Inuyasha said.

The taiji-ya glared back at him, Inuyasha faltering at her incensed expression. She purposefully went and took the futon Kirara was still sitting at, not caring about what her reason for not doing it before was. As she rested her head, Sango thought she saw Kagome's lips twitch into something of a smirk.

- - -

It was time for them to leave the village, the headman and Takiko saying their goodbyes and giving their gratitude.

"Are you sure you should be standing with your bad ankle?" Sango's expression showed concern when Takiko came closer to her.

"It's okay. I wanted to see you off. So…" Takiko leant forward and kissed Sango on the cheek. "Take care," she smiled.

Colour came to Sango's face, the friends behind her expressing their own shock at the gesture.

The headman slapped Sango on the back. "Young man, I'll let you know that you were lucky to get any sort of affection from my daughter."

Takiko's arms stiffened at her sides. "Father…!"

Not until they were on the path out of the village did anyone mention what had happened.

Miroku sighed exaggeratedly and jested, "Sango, I never knew you could be such a heartbreaker; and even so she still gave you that remarkable display of affection." He pulled the sleeve of his robe to his face, pretending to be tearing.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I never asked for any of that."

From atop Kagome's shoulder Shippo put in, "Sango did rescue her."

"Yes, but…" Kagome gathered her thoughts. "Sango-chan actually makes a good-looking boy too. Well, compared to…" Suddenly her vision was filled with the faces of Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What? Better-looking than whom?" Miroku looked like her might cry if Kagome said his name.

Kagome was taken aback and a little befuddled. "What are you two so concerned about?"

"Well…" Miroku backed away to a less threatening posture. "It's not everyday that we get to find out what type of men you prefer, Kagome-sama." He closed his eyes and folded his arms. "Besides, your tastes do seem questionable…"

Inuyasha's eyebrows twitched. "Is that supposed to mean something to me Miroku?" he said in a lengthened tone.

Miroku waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, not at all."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha lunged at him but then monk simply stepped out of harm's way and scuttled ahead to meet Sango.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha from behind, the hanyou still glowering at Miroku's retreating form. "Is that why you want to know too?"

Inuyasha whipped round, a scandalized expression on his face. He sputtered, "W-What? No!" Crossing his arms he looked away and said, "As if I care about anything like that."

"Oh? Then what about Kouga-kun?"

He gazed back at her defensively. "What about him?"

"You don't like it when Kouga-kun comes too close to me." Kagome felt a tinge of superiority. "Are you trying to find out what I like about him?"

Inuyasha flushed at Kagome's probing. "I don't care, alright!? You can go and do whatever you want for all I care!"

"Tsk." Shippo's eyes narrowed. "I think Miroku has a point about Kagome's choices."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha approached Shippo warningly, Kagome stepping in to prevent any chaotic scenarios.

"Look, I was kidding, alright? Can we please just drop this?" Her act of pacifism was successful, the three now continuing their trek behind Miroku, Sango and Kirara.

Miroku's hand was twitching just below where he usually reached for Sango, but seemed unable to make any follow-through.

"What are you doing?" Sango's jaded voice questioned.

Miroku lowered his head shamefully. "I just can't do it… not like this," he moaned.

Sango sighed. "At least there's one positive aspect to all this."

* * *

Me: A little bit of trivia – Takiko is the name of the main character in the manga "Fushigi Yugi: Genbu Kaiden." In the drama CDs, Takiko's voice actress is Satsuki Yukino; the same woman who voices Kagome in "InuYasha." 


	3. The More Things Change

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Chapter 3: The More Things Change

It was oddly quiet as the group took a break from their journey for lunch. Sango was vacantly eating, the others not sure if speaking would be considered appropriate or not. Kagome was peeling one of the apples she had brought from home, recalling what had happened only yesterday…

- - - Flashback - - -

Kagome was always able to tell whether the jewel shard they were chasing was one or a few, but what really impressed Sango was her ability to say for sure if the shard up ahead belonged to Kohaku. When Kagome mentioned the shard was Kohaku's, Sango's resolve to catch up was strengthened.

They stopped short of where Kohaku was, along with Kagura. Kagura had turned to see what annoyance had interrupted them when she saw Sango unsaddle from Kirara. For a moment Kagura was perplexed, until she recognized the taiji-ya uniform.

"You're… the taiji-ya?" Kagura almost laughed. "What happened to you?"

Sango bristled. "That's none of your business, Kagura!"

Kohaku was looking on, his brow slightly furrowed.

"If you're here for what I think you are, then you can forget it." Kagura pulled out a feather from her hair. "We're done here." She threw the feather up, and in a whirl Kagura and Kohaku were flying off on the enchanted feather.

Unshaken, Sango called Kirara and the two gave chase in the air. Kagura glanced back, bothered by Sango's persistence.

Kagura shouted, "What do you think you're doing? Even if you were able to get something out of him, how do you think he'd react seeing you the way you are now?"

Her words hit Sango hard, Sango pulling back on Kirara as the weight of Kagura's statement fell on her.

- - - End Flashback - - -

'Poor Sango-chan… I can't believe Kagura said that to her…' Kagome felt a sharp pain on her finger and she yelped.

Smelling her blood in the air, Inuyasha jerked around and saw a cut in Kagome's finger that was slowly oozing red liquid. He grabbed the wrist with the injured finger and looked at it, scolding, "Kagome, what were you doing? If you're going to cut something then pay attention!"

"Sorry," Kagome apologized. Across her vision came an arm which took away her wrist from Inuyasha. Now she was in Sango's possession, the taiji-ya blotting away the blood with a bit of gauze.

"Reprimanding Kagome-chan isn't going to heal her cut," Sango bitterly told Inuyasha.

Instead of replying, Inuyasha stifled his response, which would only irritate Sango's already sulky state.

Her mood seemed to change though as Sango asked Kagome to guide her through the first-aid box. After finally applying the Band-Aid, Sango gave Kagome's finger a slight squeeze as though she thought it would make it feel better. Kagome smiled, the gesture warming her heart.

After watching the treatment Miroku spoke, "Say, Kagome-sama. Didn't you say you had a 'test' or something like that coming up?"

Kagome stared at him as she tried recalling this herself. She shrieked, "Ahhh! It's tomorrow! Inuyasha, why didn't you remind me earlier?"

"Me!?" Inuyasha took up his defenses against Kagome's rebuke. "How am I supposed to keep track of things like that for you!?"

Groaning, Kagome pulled at her face. "Nooo, I have to get back home!" She began hurriedly packing things into her bag, preparing to travel back to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha eyed her. "Wait, you're going _now?_"

"Of course I am!" Kagome turned on him. "I need time to get back and squeeze in some last-minute studying – so let's go!"

"This is such a pain," Inuyasha complained. He still had unfinished food left and didn't want to leave it that way.

In Kagome's defense Shippo said, "Inuyasha, do you want Kagome to fail her test?"

"No, but –"

Another voice interrupted him. "If you can't be bothered to help Kagome-chan, then I'll take her." Sango's eyes were glaring across at Inuyasha. "Your whining is getting annoying."

Not sure whether to be upset or intimidated, Inuyasha replied, "W-What?" Usually when Sango was this annoyed, it was better for him to back away and duck behind Kagome.

"Um, it's okay Sango-chan." Though she was arguing with Inuyasha before, now Kagome was trying to save him. "Inuyasha –"

"Kagome-chan." The way Sango said her name, and hearing it in a smooth low tone that was now the taiji-ya's new voice made Kagome stop. Sango gazed at her with eyes that were narrower, but still her own – dark, deep brown eyes which conveyed every emotion. "I want to take you."

The girl's heartbeat skipped, and she couldn't stop the blush that resulted from those words though she knew how they should have been interpreted. She turned away, afraid of what feeling her face might show the others. "Uh… thank you Sango-chan, but… I don't want to inconvenience you or Kirara. Inuyasha, can you hurry finish eating please?" Kagome picked up her bag and walked off to wait for Inuyasha, away from her friends' eyes.

Miroku watched Sango's expression waver as she stared at the ground. Inuyasha had lost his appetite after this ordeal, so he went to seek Kagome out and take her home.

After he was out of sight, Miroku said gently, "Sango… do you want to talk?" She shook her head. "Well… when you're ready then."

Shippo and Kirara exchanged worried glances.

- - -

"X equals… equals…Aaargh!" Kagome threw her hands up. "I know what it's supposed to equal, but why isn't my answer matching!?" She dropped her arms back on the desk, an exasperated sigh escaping her. No matter what she did her calculation came out wrong. "Am I missing something here?" She shifted through her notes, pausing when her eyes drew away to the bandage on her finger.

Kagome pressed her other fingers against it. "Maybe… I was too blunt in declining Sango-chan's offer. But what she said, how it came out… I just reacted impulsively." She closed her eyes, mind going back through the time during Sango's transformation.

Suddenly her eyes opened, remembering something. Kagome pursed her lips. 'I… I'd kissed Sango-chan. During all that's happened, I can't believe I forgot about that.' She lowered her head. "It was only to appease that youkai, but… maybe if I hadn't done that… if Sango-chan just attacked after I went to her…' Kagome covered her face with her hands. 'Argh… am I going to be able to study at all?'

- - -

Her friends asked if she wanted to get something to eat before going home, but Kagome declined it with a miserable shake of her head. After her test, all she wanted to do was go home and wallow. Was she really going to be able to pass junior high? The girls offered to walk her home. Kagome was initially going to pass on that, but then changed her mind at the last minute. They left her at the bottom of the steps to her family's shrine and Kagome walked up the rest of the way to her house by herself.

"I'm home," she called when she slid open the door to her family's sitting area.

"Welcome back." A pair of amber eyes greeted her.

Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha?"

"Are you done your test?"

"Yes, but -"

He immediately picked himself off the floor. "Okay, let's go."

"Eh – right now?"

"Of course," he retorted with a bothered expression.

"But can't I just -"

"Kagome," he said sternly. "Things haven't changed since you left." She didn't understand, so Inuyasha gave her a simple answer. "It's Sango."

Without a second thought Kagome began preparing for her trip back to the Sengoku Jidai, her mother sending her off with kind words and a bag full of fresh supplies.

On the way back Inuyasha informed Kagome that Sango had been moping around since she has been away, and that was the extent of his explanation; save his own complaints about her behaviour. It wasn't until they arrived at Kaede's village and met with Miroku and Shippo that Kagome got a more articulate response. The two welcomed her back and she nodded.

Casting her gaze about her she asked, "Where's Sango-chan?"

"The last time we saw her she was training," Shippo replied. "She's probably getting used to her body."

Kagome turned to them. "Is that what's bothering her?"

"I don't know." Miroku shook his head. "I thought it was about Kohaku and what Kagura said, but now I'm not sure. Usually after a confrontation with her brother Sango would be back to herself not long after, but it's been nearly two days now."

Shippo added, "She's barely spoken to anyone and only lets Kirara go off with her when she's alone."

"I gave her some time until she felt like talking, but she hasn't indicated anything of the sort yet." Miroku quieted; his face pensive.

"We should just make her tell us what the problem is!" Inuyasha spat. "Tip-toeing around isn't going to solve anything."

Kagome opposed to Inuyasha's usual crude type of decision, saying that she would seek Sango out herself and see if the taiji-ya would be willing to open up to her. She walked through the village and even into the forest, straining her ears for any sounds that would recall Sango. About to give up the search and wait for her return, Kagome wandered atop the cliff overlooking the river, the same river she had washed in on her first trip to the Sengoku Jidai. She heard faint splashes, and curiously peered over the edge.

Below someone was in the water, back turned to Kagome, wringing water out of their hair. She saw the scar on the person's back, and Kagome froze. "Sango-chan…" Looking more carefully, the schoolgirl saw Kirara, along with Sango's belongings on the shore. She watched Sango as the taiji-ya's hands moved to her torso, only to be flung away at her sides a moment later. Now on her hands and knees, Kagome's fingers rubbed at the grass as she realized that her eyes were still hovering over Sango's exposed body, and started when she turned.

She noticed that Sango wasn't as lean as Inuyasha; rather, she had the right amount of toned muscle in all the right areas, Kagome imagining that she must have been like that in her female form as well. 'Eh – no! Why am I thinking about that?' Sango began to come out of the water, Kagome panicking and involuntarily making a noise as she tumbled backwards after catching sight of pubic line.

She heard Sango call out, "Who's there!" in the same tone she used whenever she sensed someone peeking in on them in the onsen. Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth, scrambling onto her feet and scuttling off, hoping that Sango didn't plan on sending Kirara up to see what was there.

She dashed halfway to Kaede's, walking the rest of the way to catch her breath. When Inuyasha saw her he asked if she had found Sango, and Kagome replied, maybe a little too quickly, with a, "No!" He looked at her strangely then asked why her face was flushed. Her excuse was that it was due to her running around searching for Sango, and said that she was going to go cool off for a bit. She left him to find a place of solace by the fencing around the fields where she could digest what had happened.

Kagome attributed her watching to her never seeing such a sight before; but that only made her increasingly embarrassed. It would have been bad enough if it was Inuyasha she had seen, but this was Sango – he is really supposed to be a she! 'But somehow… because it was Sango-chan, I don't feel as fretful…'

"Kagome-chan?"

The voice made Kagome jump, and she knew immediately who it was that said her name. "S-Sango-chan!"

Her friend leant her arms on the wooden fencing. "Houshi-sama said you were back, so I thought it'd be best to find you."

"Uh… yeah…" Kagome turned back to the field. "Um, Sango-chan… the guys told me that you've been acting down lately. Is it because of what happened with Kohaku-kun and Kagura?"

Sango closed her eyes, brow creased, and Kagome wondered if she should have eased into the subject instead. "I… was hurt by what Kagura said," Sango murmured. "But I got over it." She glanced at Kagome. "Because of you and the others supporting me, I feel like maybe there is some hope."

It was a relief to find out that wasn't what was affecting Sango, but there was still the matter of what was. "But, if that's the case… then why have the others said that you've been depressed lately?"

Sango turned away, hiding her face from Kagome. "It's because… of what happened the day you left. When I wanted to take you back to the village, you acted like you didn't want to be around me." There was hesitation in her voice. "Even though you had said things wouldn't change… I was afraid things had."

A feeling of guilt fell on Kagome, as she recalled what she had been feeling at the time and how she reacted. "Sango-chan, that's not true! I really just didn't want to inconvenience you."

"It's not inconvenient when you're doing something for a friend," muttered Sango.

Kagome wavered. "Y-You're right. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Sango said gently. "Just… let me help you once in a while. Inuyasha's not the only one you can count on."

It had never really occurred to Kagome that she always relied on Inuyasha the most out of all her friends. It only seemed natural to her; because Inuyasha was the one she had first met. "Yeah… okay." Kagome made an affirming smile which Sango returned.

There was a pause before Sango ventured into another topic. "But you know… it really is a nuisance being like this." Her head lowered. "I'm afraid to even touch or look at myself."

"Oh, so that's what happened."

"What?"

Kagome flinched at her own foolish neglect. "No, I… um…"

A look of apprehension formed on Sango's face. "Were you the one that was spying on me? I didn't think it would have been Houshi-sama, but…"

"I wasn't spying!" Kagome said hurriedly. "I was just looking for you when I found you there."

Sango stared at her, and then looked away. "Did you… see?"

For a second Kagome wasn't sure what she was referring to; but then she blushed when she realized. "N-No."

"Oh… good." Sango continued to avoid eye contact with Kagome.

Kagome fidgeted, wondering how the rest of this conversation was supposed to go. "Is it really that awkward?"

"Wouldn't you think so?"

"I guess…" Kagome's eyes went to the plants in front of her, aghast at the topic discussion. 'I don't really want to think about that.'

"Bathing is difficult enough, but… using the bushes…"

"Is that what you were doing when we first found you like this?" Kagome shivered at the thought of finding out that way, without warning, that you were the opposite gender. "That must have been scary."

The utter mortification made Sango groan. "I never thought I'd have to see that until I was married."

'Wait, are we seriously having this conversation!?' Some sort of 'sensible' part of Kagome's mind clicked on. "Um, Sango-chan… wouldn't it be better to talk about this with someone like Miroku-sama?"

"Somehow, I don't think I'd be comfortable discussing this with him."

'But you're comfortable discussing this with me!?'

"You said things would be the same with us, Kagome-chan; but with Houshi-sama, it seems… different."

It wasn't news to Kagome that Sango had feelings for Miroku. She felt sympathy for her friend. "Sango-chan, I doubt that. If what you have is real, then things will work themselves out."

Sango looked uncertain. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah." Kagome put a hand on Sango's arm. "Come on, let's go back. You'll see."

- - -

A mysterious castle that was secluded, rarely found by the inhabitants' enemies though they sought endlessly for it. Inside by the window sat a hanyou, wrapped in his familiar animal skin.

He chuckled. "So, it seems Sango has come across something difficult."

"I guess," Kagura shrugged. She was no longer amused by what had happened to the taiji-ya, especially if her maker did. "I have no idea how it happened though."

Naraku continued with a knowing smirk. "Fn… How interesting…"

* * *

Me: Wow, this was my first time writing Kagura. Hm… 


	4. Caught in a Web

Me: It's been a little while since an update, huh? Well, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Chapter 4: Caught in a Web

They took up arms to defend their village. The large spider-youkai lunged at them, legs stretched wide. The village men swung their weapons wildly in panic, but failed to strike the creature. It pounced on them with a thud, dirt flying up from the impact. Its fangs expanded to feast, the makeshift warriors frozen in fear. Then they watched as the spider shook, something striking its abdomen before flying back. The beast fell, the villagers scuttling back, and a red blur came crashing down to slice the youkai to pieces before being pulled away by a strong wind.

The spider-youkai was gone, the only thing left for the men to see were themselves and those newcomers standing before them. The one clad in a haori and hakama of crimson sheathed his massive sword, stating, "Geez, are you okay? Taking on something that huge by yourselves with mere farming tools is kind of stupid."

The monk tapped him on the head. "He actually means to sound more concerned than he does."

"Ack – you don't have to hit me!" the hanyou retorted.

Kagome stepped in. "Has that youkai been attacking your village?"

One of the men nodded. "Yes, it's been trying to kidnap our villagers." He shivered. "Most likely to eat us; but thanks to you lot we don't have to worry about that anymore." He bowed. "Thank you very much, we greatly appreciate it."

Always one to seize an opportunity to mooch when he saw fit; Miroku slyly inquired if they would allow them to stay at their village. Of course, after what they had done for the villagers it was only appropriate that they invited them.

The men called out when they reached the village, shouting greetings and cries of joy of their return and what became of the spider-youkai to the others. Miroku's eyes lit up when he spotted the lovely lady residents he hoped would be awaiting them. As they were informed of how Inuyasha and company had rid of the youkai, Miroku awaited with anticipation and open arms for when the women came scurrying – right past him.

He blinked, wondering where they had gone. When he turned he got his answer, in the form of the young women huddling around a flustered Sango. They were swooning with admiration in their eyes, fawning over Kirara and questioning Sango about various topics in an attempt to get to know more about their dashing savior.

"W-Wait," Miroku outstretched a hand towards the group. "I helped too…" He felt a tug on his robes and swiveled about to see a group of elderly women staring at him expectantly. This wasn't the cluster of admirers he had been hopeful of.

"Wow, Miroku and Sango are really popular," Shippo quipped.

Kagome observed the two fanbases. "Yes, but… do either of them like it?"

"Keh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

When it was time to eat the villagers set out meals for them, Sango and Miroku's fans eagerly bringing them their food.

"Sango-sama, would you like some sake?" One of the girls held up a bottle of the substance.

"No, that's alright." Sango modestly raised a hand. "You should be saving it for yourselves; and you can just call me Sango."

The girls screeched, adoring Sango's generosity.

Miroku looked over and sighed heavily.

"Houshi, can you tell us our fortunes?" an elderly woman asked.

"Oh, um… well actually…"

"Please, Houshi-sama." Miroku was startled when he heard a young voice instead. He turned to see a young woman, who continued, "Can you please tell my grandmother her fortune?"

"Oh, well of course I can!" the monk laughed. Maybe his situation wasn't so bad after all.

"Is this how it's going to be now every time we go to a new village?" Shippo wondered out loud.

"At least Sango's going to stop getting angry over Miroku flirting with girls," Inuyasha responded between gulps of food, "seeing as how she's the one attracting their attention."

Kagome lowered her bowl thoughtfully. "Hey, Inuyasha. Don't you ever wonder why you don't get any women?"

Inuyasha choked on the rice he was eating. "What!? What kind of stupid thing is that to say? I don't care about stuff like that!"

"Oh, really?" Kagome was mildly surprised by his answer.

"Yes, really!" He fidgeted before a somber expression came upon his face. "Besides, I know why."

Kagome winced when she figured what he was referring to, and reproached herself for not thinking before speaking. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean –"

"It's fine." He turned his face away. "It doesn't matter anyway since I've been traveling with you."

She felt warmth on her cheeks at his words and also looked away. When was the last time she had ever heard him say anything like that to her? Her eyes rested on Sango, swarmed by the village girls; but she looked away from her too when Sango acknowledged her staring.

- - -

Attacks are best executed at night, when the darkness conceals you and the enemy's defenses are down. The villagers knew they were being assaulted when they heard unnerving scurrying outside and then long legs outside their window. It wasn't long until everyone was awake, hearing screams and explosions.

Inuyasha bolted out the door and saw the cause. A mass of spider-youkai; though they were smaller than the one they had defeated earlier, their numbers were many.

"There's more of these things!?" Inuyasha pulled out Tessaiga and swung at the closest group of arachnids.

Kagome came out and surveyed the scene herself. Why were there so many spiders? They usually weren't found in groups. "Could they be… offspring of the one from earlier?"

"What?" Shippo shuddered behind Kagome's leg. "H-How many do they…?" He squeaked when Kagome shook her head; a bad sign.

"In any case we have to take care of this." Miroku came outside, Sango and Kirara following him.

"Kirara, let's go!" Sango's companion roared into action, transforming and carrying Sango off to battle.

Grabbing her bow and quiver, Kagome joined in protecting the village, shooting her arrows one at a time at the enemy. She heard a scream and spun around to see a girl being taken away by one of the spiders. Kagome quickly loaded an arrow and shot, the spider bursting into light leaving the girl.

"Are you okay?" Kagome rushed over to her, kneeling to help. The girl nodded, though she was covered in sticky threads.

Soon everyone realized that the youkai were on a kidnapping mission, catching villagers to take back to their lair to feast upon. Miroku tossed his sutras and battered them with his staff while Kagome shot her arrows. Inuyasha and Sango were careful not to harm the captors as they threw their weapons around. Still, the spiders' numbers were many.

"Darn it, there's so many!" Inuyasha cursed, his Tessaiga covered in webs.

Miroku grunted as he swung his staff. "It can't be helped; we have to keep fending them off!"

Kagome reached back for another arrow but grasped at air. "No, I'm out of arrows!" She heard a whizzing sound above her and looked up to find a large web spread out, about to trap her. Hiraikotsu flew out to ensnare the web, pulling it away from Kagome. Kagome gave her thanks, but Sango shouted for her to look out from behind. Another spider had appeared, and this time it shot a thread at Kagome, catching her legs. It moved forward, Kagome falling over and being dragged away.

"Sango-chan!"

Sango caught Hiraikotsu when it came back to her. She couldn't throw it again; it too was now wrapped in webbing which clung to her hand. "Kagome-chan!" More spiders appeared before her, blocking her path to the girl.

Hearing Sango's calls Inuyasha scoured the area urgently. "Kagome!" He lifted Tessaiga, only to feel a tug pull it back. It was tangled in fresh threads which the youkai had put out. "You darn spiders! Back off!" He swung his arm down to claw through the obstruction.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku struggled though the sea of creatures to get as close to her as possible. He threw a sutra, but narrowly missed.

Quickly Sango pulled out her katana, slicing at the webs on Hiraikotsu before abandoning her favoured weapon.

"Sango, wait!" Miroku called her when he saw the taiji-ya run past him.

"Sango!?" Inuyasha looked up from his clawing at Tessaiga in an attempt to get the webs off.

- - -

"Let go of us!" Kagome shrieked, wriggling about in the threads she was cocooned in.

"Our mother was killed, and I'll bet it was you and the others back there who did it!" the spider who had her boomed. It stopped and turned to flash Kagome his red eyes, hissing, "Do you know how hungry we are?" The captive villagers trembled, fear on their faces.

"I-It's not right to be eating humans!" Her own anxiety was creeping, but Kagome held her position.

"What are youkai supposed to eat then?" the spider shot back, becoming sinister. "If you're so desperate to get loose, then maybe you should be the first to be eaten!"

Its jaws widened and Kagome cringed, squeezing her eyes shut, heart leaping. Then she heard someone yell, a thud, and a howl of pain that resonated in the forest. Kagome peeked, and then opened her eyes when she saw who had caused this chain of events. Sango was crouched over the spider's head, having driven her katana into it. She snapped the hilt down, splitting the head and successfully killing the youkai.

"I hate spiders," Sango muttered under her breath. She turned to Kagome, the entangled girl gazing at her in wonder. With her katana Sango ripped the threads away, meanwhile asking Kagome if she was unharmed.

Kagome nodded, still dazed for some reason. "Sango-chan… you're here."

"Of course I am." She smiled. "I told you I was reliable."

Upon seeing Sango, the rest of the spiders were now trying to run away with their catch, consume it on the spot, or attack her. They weren't given a chance to do any of this though, as several of them became nothing after sutras came slapping down on them. Miroku emerged forth, swinging his staff to clear away any other enemies. Following him was Kirara, Shippo and Inuyasha, the hanyou crashing Tessaiga down onto the body of a nearby youkai.

"Darn it, Sango, did you really think you could handle this many on your own?" Inuyasha scolded.

His ignorance of the emergency of the situation aggravated Sango. She retorted harshly, "If I'd waited Kagome-chan wouldn't be here right now!"

Inuyasha was obviously shocked by this. Had Kagome really nearly lost her life? And he wasn't able to be there for her.

"Inuyasha, what are you standing around for?" Shippo came over with Kirara to deliver some arrows to Kagome.

"Be quiet, I don't need you telling me what to do!" He took his frustration out on the kitsune before going off to dismember some youkai.

Shippo raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?"

Kagome took the arrows from Shippo's possession and thanked him, placing them in her quiver. She was now ready for battle, Sango leaving her once she had seen she was all right.

It was a long fight, but the group never gave up. They had to save the villagers. When the final spider-youkai was slain they were able to relax and put their minds at ease.

"What a pain," Inuyasha sighed as he put Tessaiga away.

Shippo jumped up onto his shoulder. "You make it sound like saving people is a bother."

Inuyasha got irritated with the fact that his words were misconstrued. "I'm not! It's these rotten youkai that's the problem!" He stalked up to Kagome. In a gentler voice, he asked, "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Behind Inuyasha Kagome could see Sango. As was expected, Sango was flanked by the girls who had seen her come to their rescue. Seeing this somewhat saddened Kagome; she hadn't gotten the chance to thank Sango herself, and seeing her with those other girls made her purpose seem insignificant.

Inuyasha looked behind him when he noticed Kagome's distracted gaze. His brow furrowed slightly, and he tossed Shippo at Miroku, the monk fumbling as he caught the stunned kitsune. Inuyasha had Kagome follow him away from the others before confronting her.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

He wavered before questioning awkwardly, "Kagome… why did you call for Sango?"

"…What?"

"I was right there. Usually it's me you call for, but… this time you…"

Kagome replayed her kidnapping the village from earlier. She simply answered, "Sango-chan just happened to be closer." Then she remembered something else, and wondered if she should mention this as well. "We… also had a talk about being me dependent on you."

Upset, Inuyasha turned to her and said, "What is that supposed to mean? Isn't important to have someone to count on to save your life?"

"Yes, but… she wanted to remind me that we're all here for each other. That's true, isn't it? It's happened before with each of us."

It was true. Inuyasha remembered all the times one of them would be in peril, only to have the others bail them out. He began to realize his overreaction to Kagome's action and found himself foolish for it. Still, something was bothering him. "Hey, Kagome. Do you remember that time with the neko-youkai? The one that cursed Sango?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Well… that thing you said her…" He felt uncomfortable about asking this and paused before admitting, "About you and Sango…?"

Kagome instantly knew what he was talking about and flushed at the recollection of that memory. She hadn't even known the others were there at that point. "I only said that to get away from the youkai," she forcefully replied.

Inuyasha looked doubtful. "What about that…" he averted his eyes, bashful of the word he had to say, "That kiss?"

Her colour deepened. "That – that was only because the neko-youkai wanted proof that I was being truthful."

He gazed at her with analytical eyes. "But it wasn't the truth," he stated to affirm what Kagome was getting at.

"Of course it wasn't. What are you thinking, Inuyasha? Sango-chan and I are both girls, and we're just friends."

"She's not a girl now," Inuyasha pointedly slipped in. "Besides, all the women who get in Sango's range seem to fall for her."

Kagome couldn't understand why Inuyasha was still running with this idea in his mind. "Do you want there to be something between us?"

He flinched at the accusation. "No, I'd just like to know what's going on!"

"There's nothing," Kagome stated with finality. "Besides, I thought you found other females falling for Sango-chan ridiculous."

Inuyasha faltered recalling this, but said, "It is." He gave her a sheepish look. "So… it's ridiculous, right?"

She took a breath before agreeing, "It's ridiculous."

* * *

Me: Things seem to be progressing; slowly but surely. 


	5. Abnormal is Normal

Me: I finally had time to finish the next chapter.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Chapter 5: Abnormal is Normal

She woke with a start, her nerves shaking, and swallowed as she stared at the dark ceiling, the room quiet with her friends still asleep. She sat up, vaguely recalling what had caused her to wake like this. Then she felt dampness. Panicking, Sango bolted up from the floor and ran outside, pausing to look down at herself before rushing off to the nearest body of water.

At the river she undressed, dunking her hakama into the water along with herself. She scooped the clothing from where it was floating and scrubbed at the soiled area, cheeks flushed at the realization of what had happened to her. It was her dream… skin, heat, lips, and sounds she wished she could blur out from her memory. The worst of it was what it had caused her to unconsciously do… these wet dreams that she had only heard of from the immature boys in her village. Sango flailed her arms out, lamenting over why all this was happening to her. She couldn't even remember who she was with… she plunged her head into the water, trying to shake off these unwanted emotions.

Sango returned to the village some time after dawn had broke. The others had wondered where she had gone off to, and she answered that she went for a brisk walk. When Kagome mentioned how damp her hakama appeared, Sango responded by saying that she had slipped and fallen into the river. Inuyasha rebuked her clumsiness, but otherwise no one seemed to doubt her.

Left alone she hung her hakama by the fire and chose to change into her taiji-ya garb for now, rather than sit around in only her haori. After tying the navy sash she slumped down by the wall. Looking at her drying hakama, she was reminded of the early morning's events. Shaking her head, she grabbed Hiraikotsu and brought it close to polish, wishing to take her mind off the incident. The rubbing motion was no good though, and Sango felt sick at where her thoughts were wandering.

Just then Kagome walked in carrying a basket of herbs. "Sango-chan, you're here by yourself?"

"Uh, yes." She didn't know why, but Kagome's presence caused her to grip Hiraikotsu closer.

"I see…" Kagome lifted the small basket in her arms to present them to Sango. "I picked these in case we need them; I just came back to get a cloth so I could rinse them by the river." She set it down carefully so she could search her bag for something appropriate, and then paused as she drew out a small towel. "Say, could you help me with rinsing them?"

"Ah… sure…" Sango laid Hiraikotsu down slowly, as if thinking Kagome was going to pull something on her next. All Kagome did however, was hand Sango the towel whilst she picked up the basket of herbs.

Side by side they walked down to the river together. It was only now that Sango noticed how tall she was in comparison to Kagome. She was taller than her before of course, but not by as much as she was now. Kagome's slight body and femininity were more noticeable now than when Sango was a woman herself.

The girl in question turned to her. "What's wrong?"

Sango jumped, realizing that Kagome had caught her staring. "I-It's nothing."

"Oh… 'kay…" Kagome eyed her strangely.

It was a bit disconcerting to Sango that Kagome lead her to the exact place where she had been washing only hours before. She ignored it though, telling herself that she had to act like everything was normal. Kagome knelt by the riverside and Sango joined her, dipping the towel into the water. She held it over the handful of plants that Kagome had picked up and squeezed gently. The droplets of water fell onto the leaves and stems of the foliage, Kagome gingerly wiping the dirt away with her fingers.

Sango watched as she did this, becoming acutely aware of the way Kagome handled the delicate item in her hands. Such a slight and gentle motion, caressing. She began to pay less attention to the task at hand and more on the girl before her. Her gaze progressed upwards, shifting from hands, to arms, to neck, to lip.

All at once she jerked, pulling away the towel and gaining Kagome's attention.

"Sango-chan? What's wrong?"

She was frozen for a moment, attempting to comprehend what was happening to her. Quickly she said, "Sorry, Kagome-chan; I have to go," and dropped the towel in Kagome's full hands.

Kagome was calling her name but Sango ignored it. She had to. Right now she needed time to think things through, and having Kagome around wouldn't help. Everything was _because_ of Kagome. No, wait – that couldn't be right… it was the dream! Having dreamt something so intense must have had an effect on Sango's mind; and now it was causing her to react strangely to Kagome. She would not allow this perverted paranoia get the best of her. She didn't want to think like…

Just as she crossed the entrance of the home she was passing by, someone emerged from within and nearly collided with her. "Houshi-sama?" Miroku blinked, shaking off the shock of their abrupt meeting. All at once Sango became suspicious. "What were you doing in there?" she said dryly.

He picked up on what she was accusing him of and replied, "What? Sango, how can you think so little of me?"

"It's always the same with you." She began walking away from him, muttering, "So annoying…"

The monk's brow rose and he caught up with her pace. "Hey, Sango; what's the matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting more irritable than usual. And it can't be because of 'the monthly curse' because you're a man now, and –"

"Houshi-sama, can you not talk about those things!? Besides, it's not like you know anything about that."

"Well maybe not; but being a man I know of other things."

This was true enough Sango had to admit. Miroku _was_ a man, which she now was herself. Kagome had mentioned speaking to him before about these matters, but she had resented the idea. Now however, it would be useful to have someone to talk to about what was on her mind. It didn't seem like she could discuss this with Kagome.

"Houshi-sama… do you know what the male equivalent of… _that_… is?"

Miroku appeared puzzled. "That?"

"What you mentioned before." Seeing as how he couldn't comprehend this, she added, "About being cursed."

It finally struck Miroku what Sango was talking about. He thought carefully… the male equivalent? What would that be? Well, there certainly were a few things that occurred around puberty that only happened to males. Such as… His eyes went wide; a little too wide for Sango's comfort.

"Sango," he said cautiously, and with a hint of awe in his tone. "Are you saying that you…" He glanced from side to side to check that no one was nearby before whispering, "Had one of _those_?"

"One of what?" she shakily replied.

"A…" He wondered how to word this tactfully. "Mature dream; or simply an ere-"

"Shut up!" She threw a hand up against Miroku's face, not wanting to hear these words; especially being associated with her.

"OW! Sango, I'm trying to help you here!"

"S-Sorry…"

"Okay," he quickly dismissed the former abuse, "but did you really have such an experience?" His odd eagerness to find out this bit of information was unsettling to her. "When? Who was it?"

A mental image of Kagome flashed before Sango, scaring her. She flushed and cowered. It wasn't as if Kagome caused her dream, but she did have an effect on her after the manifestation.

"Sango?" Miroku said carefully after witnessing her reaction.

"It doesn't mean anything," she murmured, but it was unknown whether she was saying this to Miroku or herself.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Sango, it's all right. It's only natural that these things will happen. Don't think about it too much."

His words were meant to be comforting, but Sango thought that what he said was wrong. 'This isn't natural for me; and I can't help but think about it.'

- - -

What was normal for Sango was changing: The incident with Naraku; constantly traveling; and now her sexuality. It was all too much, and unbelievably the latest event was causing her the most trouble. Thankfully she hadn't experienced anymore of those dreams, but it was a different matter when she was awake. Awake she had Kagome before her eyes, watching every little thing she did with interest. At first it had been mild entertainment but gradually grew to delight at the mere opportunity.

Of course, she was careful about it. Or at least she tried to be. Kagome would turn to her when she felt her watching, so would quickly avert her gaze. Sango was happy to help Kagome with even the most menial of tasks, and had learned to keep the flipping in her stomach under control. She hoped Kagome wouldn't notice.

'When I go back to being a girl it won't matter anyway.'

- - -

Something was definitely going on. Ever since that time by the river Kagome could swear that Sango was acting differently. She had caught the taiji-ya on several occasions watching her, though she looked away each time guiltily. Sango had also taken to spending more time with her; which wasn't utterly odd but peculiar nonetheless.

People don't usually act such a way unless… The memory of her conversation with Inuyasha came to strike her. It wasn't true, was it? She had told Inuyasha that there was nothing between her and Sango, but the latest developments appeared to disprove her argument. Sango had obviously taken an interest in her of some kind – and Kagome couldn't say that she hadn't been thinking about Sango either.

- - -

As they walked the path Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit put-out over Miroku walking with Sango ahead of them. This was always the norm however, so she reprimanded herself for her displeasure. Instead of the scenery, she watched the pair. Compared to Miroku, Sango would be a pretty boy. Usually Kagome only saw those types as idols back home, never up close in real life. Sango now wore her hair in a low ponytail when she wasn't in taiji-ya garb, and it was this she was watching when she tripped on a cracked part of the ground.

She stumbled but Inuyasha caught her arm before she could hit the dirt. "Hey, watch where you're going."

"Sorry," she laughed weakly. Kagome looked up and realized that Sango was observing her awkwardness. Sango smiled at her, and Kagome blushed before hurriedly regaining her footing.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome distractedly brushed at her skirt. "I'll be more careful."

The corner of this mouth creased. "What if we ride the rest of the way?"

"What?" Kagome blinked.

Shippo put in, "I wouldn't mind that. What about you, Kagome? I think it'd be best since you do seem tired."

"I… I do?"

"Miroku, Sango!" Shippo called. "We want to ride!" The two stopped upon hearing the kitsune's voice.

"Oh, really? Well, if Kirara's up to it." Miroku looked to the neko-youkai for a response and she affirmed it.

"Okay, get on Kagome." Inuyasha knelt for her expectantly.

Kagome didn't react right away. Rather than oblige, she glanced at Sango who was now with a transformed Kirara. Sango met her gaze but otherwise didn't respond.

"Come on, Kagome!" Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder to knock her out of her stupor.

"Oh, um – right." She climbed on Inuyasha's back and saw Sango board Kirara with Miroku. It was dejecting… but right.

- - -

They had stopped by the local town, Miroku using his wiles to acquire the best lodgings. The others were too tired to reproach him for it, and soon they were resting in a room of their own.

Kagome went out to get some air. It had been quite warm during the day, and the room was a bit stuffy with six occupants. She stepped out onto the verandah and stretched her arms. It was cooler now that night had fallen. She gazed up into the sky where the moon shone full and bright, stars sprinkled across the dark. It wasn't like this at home where the city lights blurred out the balls of fire. She began to count them whimsically. One, two, three… and followed them around the corner.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome nearly slipped on the floorboards. "Sango-chan!?"

She chuckled at her astonishment. "I heard you counting, but I didn't know what."

Her mouth was open but there were no words. She was too busy staring at Sango – a very topless Sango sitting on the edge of the verandah. "Wh-Wh… your haori!" she finally spluttered.

"Oh, yeah." Sango touched the haori now fallen around her waist. "I thought I could cool down by taking it off. Since I'm a guy now it seemed okay." She rubbed the back of her neck. "It's a feels a bit odd to be like this out in the open though."

"I-It's okay. It's good that you're more comfortable with your body. And, Inuyasha does it all the time when he's injured." Kagome swallowed and sat what she felt was an appropriate distance from her. 'Except I don't feel like this when he does it.' Her eyes kept trying to steal glances at Sango though she kept telling herself not to.

Sango tilted her head. "So what was it you were counting?"

Good, a topic that didn't make her stammer. "The stars. You can't really see them like this where I come from."

"That sounds sad. I like watching the stars. They're comforting and constant in a world that's always changing."

The moonlight highlighted Sango's profile. It was really something; to see such a person you felt for exposing to the world parts of who they were, what they thought. But… "Some things should just stay the way they are."

"What?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "Sango-chan… you and I have been spending a lot of time together lately." She breathed in. "I think it's taking away from the time you should be with Miroku-sama. We talked about this, right? How you and Miroku-sama can still be… together."

The unpleasant words were raining on Sango. "Yeah… we did."

"I think you should concentrate on that. It's important to keep your relationship afloat while you're like this." Kagome paused. "And not get distracted by other things."

She didn't care if she wasn't focused on Miroku right now. Kagome had made her happy, and that was what mattered. Sango would go back to Miroku afterward. No – that was wrong. It sounded like she was using Kagome to appease her male hormones. She couldn't do that; she wouldn't. "I understand."

"Okay." It made Kagome hurt, although she felt this was for the best.

"But…" Sango gazed at her softly. "Can you watch the stars with me tonight?"

Kagome's smile was sad, but genuine. She moved closer to the taiji-ya. "Yes."

* * *

Me: Yeah, I'm pushing things along but I guess it's good for those who want things to be moving faster. Things will pick up even more next time.


	6. Chaotic Hearts

Me: Okay, I couldn't help myself and wrote-up the next chapter. Good news for all of you, huh? I think this is the longest one yet.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Chapter 6: Chaotic Hearts

"Sango… don't take this the wrong way, but… why are you following me everywhere?"

She stopped walking behind him. "What? Well…"

Miroku gave her a perplexed look. "Um, is it because you don't want me fooling around with other women? Because before, you –"

"That's not it."

"Then… what is it?"

Spending time with him… it didn't sound so difficult but it was. She couldn't even say it – it was embarrassing. "I…"

Her reluctance caused him concern. "Is something the matter?"

"… No… it's nothing." She turned away and left him to think what he wanted. 'This is stupid. I'm acting like an idiot purposely tagging along with Houshi-sama. It wasn't like this before…' Sango closed her eyes, 'or with Kagome-chan.'

Her foot caught on an edge. It was only at the last minute that Sango realized what was happening. She dove headfirst into the water, becoming completely soaked. 'Agh… darn it…'

"Sango?" Up on dry land were Inuyasha and Kagome, looking at a drenched Sango sitting in the middle of the river. "What are you doing?"

Unable to come up with a proper excuse she sheepishly replied, "I… fell in." She risked looking up at them and thought she saw Kagome contain a giggle. That made Sango brighten enough.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha reached out a hand to help her out. "This is the second time you've fallen in the water."

"Sorry. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Inuyasha sighed crossly. "Both you _and_ Kagome it seems. You two have got to pay attention to what's going on around you."

The two were startled by his words and reflected anxious expressions. Inuyasha noticed but didn't know the exact reason why they were acting that way. Still bewildered, Kagome insisted they continue on their way, pulling Inuyasha's sleeve as they left.

Dripping wet, Sango watched them go.

- - -

She sat by the fire watching the flames dry her clothing, alone. It was always this way.

She really was trying to make things with Miroku work; but it wasn't turning out the way she had expected it to. Sango would be _with_ Miroku, but not _together_. That was how she felt. During the times she had spent with him lately, she was never focused on the moment. Instead, her mind chose to wander to other thoughts – mainly about Kagome.

It was maddening. As much as she tried to abandon them, these feelings would always be there like a poor aftertaste. Out of sight, out of mind doesn't work when the subject is always around you.

The tactic of staying by Miroku's side wasn't working, and she was beginning to resent having to do it. So she decided that she wouldn't put herself through this any longer. Her new method would be… staying away from Kagome.

That was how it proceeded for the following days. Sango didn't actively seek out Miroku, but neither did she pay Kagome any heed. If it was necessary to speak to Kagome, it was only when Kagome initiated it that she answered, though it consisted of few words. She let Inuyasha take care of her on the battlefield, and Shippo or Miroku tend to her own wounds.

It wasn't long before Kagome recognized how Sango was treating her; but she didn't know why. What she did know was that it bothered her.

- - -

One night the schoolgirl finally decided to confront Sango over the matter. She left the shelter to look for her, Sango having taken Kirara out somewhere.

Shippo waited a while after she had gone before saying, "Did Kagome and Sango have a fight?"

Miroku acknowledged him. "Why would you say that, Shippo?"

"They just don't seem to be talking to each other much lately." He pouted a bit as he recalled what he thought he saw.

Miroku considered this seriously as well. "Yes, I do see what you mean. Have you noticed anything Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha appeared startled for a moment and awkwardly tried to recover. Looking to the side he replied, "Why would I?"

The monk put on a fuddled inquiring look. Inuyasha usually didn't regard relations very well. Then again, maybe Inuyasha knew more than he was letting on.

- - -

The pair landed safely with their usual grace, the weight making soft thudding sounds on the ground. Sango hopped off and brushed her feline friend before she reverted. "Thanks, Kirara; that made me feel better." She felt someone else's presence in the clearing. She turned, and saw who it was.

"Sango-chan, we need to talk." Kagome was standing by the edge of the forestry with a solemn expression.

Sango paused before kneeling to tell Kirara to go on ahead. Once her companion had pranced away she asked Kagome what she wanted.

Kagome came closer to Sango, preparing herself. Then she spoke, just a bit upset. "Why have you been treating me differently?"

Straight-faced Sango replied, "What are you talking about?"

Her discounting of the situation caused a rise in Kagome. "You've been acting rude and distant toward me and I want to know why!"

The change in tone and accusation made Sango scowl. "I'm just doing what we talked about."

"I don't remember saying to ignore me," she retorted. Kagome was growing more and more aggravated as the conversation wore on.

"Maybe not, but you did say that I had to keep a relationship with Houshi-sama." Sango gave her a hard look. "I thought that was the most important thing."

That was the most important… more important. It was an echo in Kagome's mind that made her body tremble. Her lips hesitantly parted. "Fine! Then I'll make things easier for you!" She spun about and took long strides across the grass, leaving strong imprints on the blades.

A strain of anxiety crept through Sango. "Wait, where are you going?"

Not looking back Kagome cried, "HOME!"

- - -

She gazed across at her maker from where she leant against the wall, arms folded with her trusty fan in hand. "Naraku, it's been weeks since you found out about the taiji-ya switching genders. Are you going to do anything about it?"

A smirk appeared. "Why Kagura, eager to do my bidding are we?"

Her grip on the fan tightened. "That's not it. Usually you don't waste time seizing an opportunity."

"Don't worry. I'm being kept well-informed." He lifted an arm as a Saimyoushou flew in through the window. "Hn… I see." His lips curved once again. "I think it's time."

- - -

It was a while until Sango built up the resolve to return to where they were staying. She walked in as if everything was fine, but then Shippo came bounding up to her.

"Sango, Sango! Kagome went home and she looked really upset!" His eyes wavered as he looked at her.

Still, she pretended to know nothing, although her voice came out poignant. "Ah… is that so?"

"Inuyasha went to find out why; though she's been using the subjugation spell to keep him away." Miroku regarded Sango attentively. "Sango, did you come across Kagome-sama while she was out?"

This time she couldn't answer. It would have been a straight-out lie, and she didn't want to hide that she was the reason Kagome left; but neither did she want to admit it.

"Sango?" Miroku was cautious handling her. 'Is she really…' He saw her hesitate.

Inuyasha came in briskly, smudges of dirt on his face and clothes.

Miroku asked, "Inuyasha, what happened?"

"She left, that's what happened!" he spat. Glowing amber eyes found Sango standing beside him, and he turned on her. "Sango! What did you say to her?" She faltered at his allegation. "It must have been you, otherwise why would Kirara have come back without you?"

He had figured it out. Inuyasha really wasn't as stupid as he seemed. "It's none of your business, Inuyasha," she snapped.

"Like heck it isn't! You can't treat Kagome that way!"

Her anger boiled. "It was just an argument – and it's not like you're one to talk." It spilt over. "You always make Kagome-chan feel bad when you run off to see Kikyou!"

The words clogged Inuyasha's throat. Shippo was nervously looking back between the two, Miroku apprehensive over their argument.

Enough of this… Sango snatched up her belongings and beckoned Kirara to her.

Miroku quickly caught this. "Sango, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my village. I need some time away." She promptly left with Kirara, the boys listening as Kirara transformed with a roar of flames and took to the air with Sango.

Inuyasha clenched his hands, fists shaking. He exploded. "ARRGGHHH!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THOSE TWO!?"

- - -

The door to the kitchen opened. "Kagome!" her mother exclaimed. "We didn't expect you to be home so soon."

"I know; I just needed a break." Kagome walked across to the family room and set her bag down on the floor.

"Do you want something to eat?" her mother suggested. "We just finished dinner."

She shook her head. "No thanks. I think I'll just take a bath and go to bed."

"This early?" Souta was surprised; he always liked to stretch his curfew to the limit.

"Yeah, I'm really tired. Goodnight." She waved to her family before heading upstairs to run the bath.

Her grandfather raised his eyebrows. "I wonder if something happened over there."

"Can you help with the dishes please?" Mrs. Higurashi held a dishtowel out to him.

The whole way back and during her bath, Kagome was still brooding over what had happened. Now she had changed into her pajamas and flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The memory lingered strongly; the setting, words, feelings, and indifferent gaze that Sango gave her.

'I think that fight was worse than any of the ones I've ever had with Inuyasha.' Kagome's brow furrowed and she crossed her arms over her eyes. 'Is it because of what it was about? About… about…'

There was a knocking at her door. "Kagome? Are you still up?"

"Yes, Mama…" she answered wearily. "You can come in."

The door opened and her mother stood at the threshold of her daughter's room. "I was clearing your bag when I found these."

Kagome removed her arms from her eyes and sat up just enough to see where her mother was standing. When she saw what it was her mother was holding her mind froze on sight; a familiar kimono and uniform.

"I'm… keeping them for a friend."

"I see. Would you like me to wash them?"

Instinctively Kagome leapt off her bed and scampered to her mother. "No, it's okay!" She took the clothing from her. "I'll take care of it."

"Oh…" Mrs. Higurashi smiled contently, "Alright then." She left through the door, closing it with a soft thud behind her.

Kagome looked at the garments in her arms. Thoughts of the owner filtered through her mind. She set them on her bed then picked up the taiji-ya garbs, moving to her desk chair and laying it out gently. She stared at it for a moment before fingers reached out to languidly trace down the front. Then she realized what she was doing and her arm snapped back.

'Wh-What am I doing!?' If she had glanced at the mirror Kagome would have seen herself blush. She stumbled back, clumsily sitting on her bed and touching her hand to the kimono. Her hand lingered, feeling the material against her fingers and palm. She grasped it, bringing it close, embracing. 'It smells like her…' She closed her eyes. 'Sango-chan…'

- - -

"Kagome, are you okay?" The voice came seemingly out of no where.

Her dazed eyes took in the sight of her three friends standing around her desk. "Hn…?"

Concerned, Eri said, "You've been kind of out of it all day."

"Are you still feeling sick?" Ayumi asked her.

That was quite a possibility. Kagome woke up that morning feeling fine, but when she saw the kimono entangled within her limbs she had launched herself so far back that her elbow banged against the wall. Though no one had come to check on her well-being, Kagome was thankful that none of her family had to walk in to such a sight. She was frazzled enough, braiding herself for acting like a perverse psychopath.

Kagome put on a cheery air. "No, I'm fine."

Yuka took a seat in the chair before Kagome's desk. She leaned on the back and watched her with an apprehensive look. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're not acting like yourself today," Yuka pressed on. "Something has to be wrong."

Her temperament flared for a moment. More harshly than she intended, Kagome replied, "Everyone has an off day!" She saw her friends expressions waver. "S…Sorry…"

Ayumi shook her head. "No, it's okay Kagome-chan. If you don't want to tell us it's alright. We shouldn't prod you."

Redirecting the conversation to a better mood, Eri mentioned, "Hey, Kagome; do you want to go with us to the music store? We were going to check out Tackey and Tsubasa's latest CD."

"Oh, sure." Anything to take her mind off thinking about…

So she tagged along with her friends to the local music store, tunes booming in the background and CDs lining the walls and shelves. It was easy enough to find the CD they were after, but when they did Kagome lost focus and wandered off absently.

She traipsed about the aisles until a listening station caught her attention, and she peered through to read what was inside. 'Amuro Namie, eh? It must be her latest album.' She picked up the headphones. Slipping them on Kagome selected a random track and began listening.

To her surprise the lyrics were rather raunchy. 'Whoa, who wrote these lyrics? Compared to her last song this is…' Against her better judgment she continued listening, and became horrified that she was beginning to imagine things to go along with the lyrics. Things involving… Then it spiked, a particular line pushing her over the edge. Kagome whipped the headphones off as if something was crawling around on it and dropped it in its place. She hesitated, and then rushed out of the store, passing by bewildered friends who tried calling to get her attention.

Through the sliding doors she went, Kagome sucking in fresh air, hoping to calm down while she held a hand to her beating chest.

Her friends caught up with her, wondering what had happened back there. Shaky, Kagome excused herself by saying she actually did feel a bit sick. So her friends escorted her home, advising her to get some rest and not come to school until she was absolutely up for it.

- - -

Leaves shook from the trees, being ripped by the ensued and hunter.

'Darn, he's still following me.' She glanced back and saw a tentacle shot out to curl around her ankle, yanking her down to the ground. "Let go!" She clawed at it, struggling to tear it away, but more came to restrain her limbs.

From the dark emerged the owner of the tentacles, draped in baboon skin. "You're lively, aren't you?" he mocked snidely.

"Whatever, hanyou! Get your filth off me!"

His smirk turned into a frown, and he tightened his hold on her, the cat youkai wincing. "You're the one who dealt that curse to the taiji-ya, are you not?"

"Taiji-ya…?" She remembered. "Yeah, so?" she snapped.

"I want you to help me with something."

"Not likely, you jerk!"

He inched closer to her, devious. "Even if it means claiming Kagome for yourself?"

She glared at him. "I'm not out to take someone else's girl."

"Fn. Fine." He drew out something shimmering. "Then I suppose I'll have to do this the hard way." It flew down to her, the shard being inserted into her neck. She screamed, effects of the tainted shard overtaking her being. Her eyes darkened, became vacant; not unlike Kohaku. He released his hold and she stood. "Now, will you do as I ask?"

"… Yes, Naraku."

- - -

"I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm crazy!" Kagome was frantically pacing her room. 'I can't concentrate on anything except her; this is bad, this is bad!' She toppled onto her bed exasperatedly, coming into contact with Sango's kimono. She dragged herself up and examined it. 'I've been with male Sango for a while now… I forget that she's really a girl.' It made her nervous knowing that they were the same person.

Kagome had been fantasizing all day, some of the more vivid ones making her blush. She had seen enough of Sango's body to imagine seeing, feeling, touching. Now she thought about female Sango and their involvement together. 'No, what am I doing!?' Her skin flushed; the focus of her desires overwhelming. 'This is stupid. … Are my feelings stupid?'

This wasn't going to be resolved by simply mulling over it. She needed to see Sango; she wanted to.

- - -

Everyday was like a downpour of angst. The first thing she had done when she returned to her village was visit the graves and tend to them. 'Father… your daughter has become a man.' She sighed dejectedly. "That would have sounded better if I were actually his son." After that she needed to find other things to occupy her.

The days were dull and downcast. There were only so many times you could sharpen your weapons. She was tired of training. Going on flights with Kirara helped save her sanity. In the end all she had were her entertaining thoughts of Kagome; which even though it was something she wanted to avoid, proved to be the bright spot of her situation.

'I can't keep doing this… lusting over Kagome-chan.' She squirmed on her futon. 'Curses… these stupid male hormones are making me see things that shouldn't be. But… I do miss her… and it's lonely being like this.'

"Sango!"

She sat up and looked to the door. 'Houshi-sama?'

"Hey, Sango! Answer!"

'Great, Inuyasha too? Did they want to bring me back or something?' Begrudgingly she dragged herself off the floor to meet them outside. She wasn't in the mood to see them, but it changed when she saw who else was with them. '… Kagome-chan…'

The girl smiled slightly. "Hi, Sango-chan." She paced toward her and stopped, eyes scanning over her appearance. "It doesn't look like you've been taking care of yourself very well," she commented quietly.

Sango reflected a disgruntled sheepish expression as she turned away. "What kind of thing is that to say to someone you haven't seen in three days?"

Her response had an amusing effect on Kagome. "You've counted?" She watched as Sango's body twisted uncomfortably. "Come with me; I'll help clean you up." Kagome clutched the sleeve of Sango's haori and pulled her away from the others.

Inuyasha twitched. "What was that? She completely ignored us!"

"Sango or Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Both of them! Right when Kagome came back and she found out Sango had gone back to her village she made us come all the way over her without explaining why she left in the first place!" He flailed his arms. "Then when we get here the only person Sango spoke to is Kagome!"

"Why are you so angry?" the kitsune interjected. "You're the one who accused Sango of having a fight with Kagome. Maybe they're going to make up now." He turned and started padding off. "Anyway, I'm going to look for Kirara. You can complain all you want by yourself."

Inuyasha waned with Shippo's reaction. Where did he get off acting mature like that? Inuyasha whipped around. "Hey! Where's Miroku?"

- - -

Kagome applied the cream gently, lathering it onto her face and making Sango blush. She was worried it would melt away before Kagome was done. The razor was drawn across carefully, Kagome using her fingertips to position where she wanted Sango to face. When she was done she paused to examine her work; then made the faintest of smiles and stroked her fingers against the soft skin.

Sango tensed, moving Kagome away by the wrist with her hand. "Kagome-chan…" She couldn't let herself be distracted from what needed to be done. "I'm sorry about before. I _was_ avoiding you, because I thought it would be better that way. But instead I just ended up hurting you."

Her regret was real; she felt it. "No," Kagome softly replied. "If I hadn't said what I did about Miroku-sama this wouldn't have happened." She blindly looked beside her at the floor. "I only said it because… I was… I was afraid that…" Her heart leapt, feeling Sango's hands holding one of her own; a warm gaze looked back at her.

"Kagome-chan… you don't have to be afraid." Sango's voice was smooth and gentle, carrying her senses away.

'This is Sango-chan,' Kagome thought as colour began to show on her face. 'The same Sango-chan I've been friends with; the one who's really a girl.' She moved closer and Sango responded. 'But even so… I want to…'

A loud rapping came from outside and they flung apart from one another.

Miroku peered in through the door cover. "How are you two making out?"

"M-wh-what?" Kagome was caught off guard by his choice of words, and still unnerved by his interruption.

Stepping inside he asked, "Is everything okay with you two now?"

The pair exchanged uneasy glances before nodding a yes.

He smiled, relieved. "Well that's good. If it's alright, may I have a word with you Sango?"

"Uh – of course, Houshi-sama." She got up as Miroku turned through the doorway, leaving Kagome with a fleeting look before following him outside.

They stopped at the well where Kagome had earlier collected water to clean up. Anyplace would have been good enough to talk in private. The only ones in the village was their group after all.

Miroku's expression was one she had never quite seen before. It was reminiscent of the ones she had seen when tragedy struck, but also when he was consoling. "Sango," he began heavily, "I know it may not have seemed like it lately, but I have been worried about you."

"O-Oh… I see…"

"That's what worries me, Sango. That you didn't see." He grimaced, watching specks of dirt move across the ground by the wind. "I feel ashamed to admit it, but… it did seem strange to me when you became cursed. I wasn't quite sure how to act around you." He caught her gaze with his own. "What I do know though is that I've always cared about you. Even through this."

It had been a while since he caused her to feel like this; a heated shock seizing her body. "Houshi-sama…"

His features melted to show lament, a weak smile upon him. "But I'm afraid that I may have loosened our ties too much. And unknowingly you slipped away."

Sango bit down; shoulders quivering. "W-What do you mean?"

Sympathy now added to mark his face, Miroku walked by her, gently touching a shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Sango." Perhaps it was meant to be advice; but Sango heard it as a heart wrenching goodbye.

- - -

She had told her friends that they could stay in the dwelling they had occupied before when they stayed at the taiji-ya village. That was all fine, except Sango herself had opted to stay where she had been earlier – at her family's dwelling. Kirara had shown signs of wishing to stay with her, but Sango insisted the neko-youkai keep company with their friends. It made things easier to be alone with her thoughts. It was as if she were afraid another would receive her thoughts simply by being in the same room.

For a brief moment that day she had felt reprieved, only to be brought back down. 'Does Houshi-sama know what's going on?' Just the suggestion made her queasy. 'I wonder if he's thinking that me choosing to be alone is because of what he said.' She shook her head, not wanting to think of him feeling guilty when she had allowed things to fall apart.

Sleeping was best. Maybe it would reset her emotions and things wouldn't be so complicated when she woke in the morning. Relaxation was settling in until the knocking at her door made her jump. She pulled the covers over herself and laid facing away from the source of the noise, believing this would shield herself from whoever was there. 'Pretend to be asleep, pretend to be asleep… oh please don't be Houshi-sama…'

The door slid open, and she heard a voice whisper, "Are you awake? Sango-chan?"

A cold wash swabbed through Sango. 'This is not better!' She didn't move, didn't respond; if she faked sleep then maybe she would go. Sango heard the door shut. She waited. Then she sensed Kagome sitting beside her. For a while nothing else happened. Then Kagome's voice filtered through the dark, speaking to who she thought to be an unconscious Sango.

"Sango-chan… Are we okay?" There was an uncomfortable pause. "You didn't seem like yourself when you came back from talking with Miroku-sama." She sighed. "I wish you were awake."

Sango clenched the sheet grasped in her hand. 'Kagome-chan, please stop talking… you're making me –' She stiffened. Kagome had moved closer; Sango felt the covers shift. Then a hand brushed against her arm; and it moved. Trailing over her shoulder, Sango prayed Kagome would stop; but silent pleas don't reach mere mortals. Fingers came close to the nape of her neck, and it sent Sango into over the edge. She jerked away, rolling over and getting her legs tangled in the bed sheets which had blown up in Kagome's face.

She sat across on the floor from Kagome, tussled hair and flustered face glowing in the dark. Kagome stared at her, mouth slightly open.

"S-Sango-chan…" At first she sounded stunned or embarrassed; but then it became something else. "W-Why were you pretending to be asleep!?"

The taiji-ya reacted with the same tone. "Why were you touching me like that!?"

Kagome swept away the inkling of humiliation stubbornly. "I thought you were sleeping!"

"I've never seen you do that to Inuyasha!"

"That's because the way I feel about him is diff-!" Kagome caught her words before she said too much; but was afraid she already had as she felt something uncomfortable gripping inside her. The silence seeped almost disgustingly; she couldn't help but panic at what might be going on through Sango's mind.

"It's fine."

Kagome glanced at Sango, hesitant, questioning.

"Things with you and me," Sango muttered. "I'm not upset with you or anything like that."

"… Really?" Kagome could see her nod in response.

Sango sat up, fingers fiddling in her lap. "It's just that becoming male… came with a lot more problems than I expected." She turned her face away even more from Kagome. "This really is a curse…"

The last of what she said made Kagome wince. Hadn't Sango noticed what was going on? She murmured, "Is it really that bad?" Kagome felt Sango's gaze on her, pushing down on her. "If you didn't…" At once she hunched over, clenched hands pressed against the futon. "I'm sorry! It's my fault."

"K-Kagome-chan, what are you talking about?" The girl's wheezing voice worried Sango, not expecting this sudden reaction in Kagome.

Tears were coming, though Kagome didn't wish for them. It made her feel more pathetic, having brought all this on Sango. "I made it so that you were vulnerable when she attacked you. I did such a stupid thing for no real reason."

By now Sango had scooted closer to her on the futon, wondering how to comfort Kagome without too much contact. She heard, 'stupid thing,' and attempted to make the relation. Then she did. At least it was dark enough that Kagome couldn't see her reddening face as she said softly, "It wasn't stupid." Her response had Kagome look up at her hesitantly, eyes glistening. "I… didn't mind it. Not because it was for the youkai, but… because it was nice." Her body was getting warm, legs sweating inside the bed sheets. "You know, it was my first kiss. It wasn't quite what I expected. Yes, it was with another girl, but… the way it felt… was more than I imagined it could be."

As Sango spoke Kagome's heart was beating faster and faster. "I-It was my first too." Her nerves were rattling, blood pumping pushing her senses to the edge. The tension was rising. "I wonder how it'd feel… with someone I really liked." Nervous gazes met.

They were sinking into precarious waters. "Y-Yeah… me too." Sango was being pulled in. Even in the dim of her room, she could see Kagome in front of her, the way she looked at her. Every bit about what attracted Sango to her was emanating from Kagome at that very moment. She wanted to touch her. A hand made it to her cheek, brushing away salty trails.

Kagome reveled in the contact. It made her weak, but yearn for more. So did Sango. They connected. They kissed. It started off light, unsure if this was right; but they felt it, the release of pent-up stirrings within them breaking through and clashing. It was forgotten how they had got to this point, left behind memories, past relationships, reservations. All that was left was desire, flowing at an unstoppable pace, washing over them, and drifting through the hours of darkness…

- - -

A faint blue was framed in the window. The sun was coming up; but not enough to get her out of bed. Kagome rolled over in the sheets. That was what woke her up – the odd, yet free feeling of her bare skin against the material. She sat up immediately, clutching the blanket to her chest. She may not have ever slept in bed naked before, but she defiantly knew she was nude.

All at once the events of last night came back to her. They were quick enough to satisfy, but slow enough to make it last. Kagome's face lit red. They really did it… they…

Kagome spun around. At her side lay Sango, still asleep with her back facing her. Their clothing was scattered abandoned around them, nothing but a clammy feeling remaining on her body. She was scared.

Leave. She wanted to go and forget this, wash away the evidence of what had happened from her mind and body. Both of them needed to, Kagome realized. There was still time before the others would be up. It would be enough. She had to wake Sango even if the thought of speaking to her now made her feel queasy.

She shook her shoulder and whispered, "Sango-chan! Sango-chan, wake up! We have to –" Kagome stopped shaking her. Instead she grabbed her shoulder and flipped Sango onto her back.

"Mn… Kagome-chan," Sango sleepily complained. "What are you doing?"

Kagome was numb, gaping. "… Sango-chan… you're a girl again."

* * *

Me: Yeah… The next chapter will take me longer to do…


	7. A Matter for Discussion

Me: Whew, I have overcome writer's block for this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Chapter 7: A Matter for Discussion

At first what Kagome said didn't quite sink in with Sango. Then it clicked; in a flurry she sat up, allowing the sheets to fall around her and reveal her feminine chest. Kagome flushed at the sight, and Sango's unabashed attitude continued when she lifted the blankets to check underneath.

"S-Sango-chan, what are you doing?" Kagome's voice came out as a scolding laugh, not sure which method to take.

"I'm… back to normal. But how…" Sango looked at Kagome. The shocking recollection of what had transpired was conveyed in her expression. "Last night…"

Unable to respond, Kagome turned away, embarrassed and ashamed. Instead she said, "Come on, we need to hurry before the others are up," and began gathering her clothes. Sango did the same, pulling on the hakama and haori.

They walked to the river silently, the tension between them weighing them down, pushing them apart. As they undressed they faced away from one another, determined to keep their gazes on anything except their company even when they stepped into the water. The only sounds during that time were the splashes of water against their bodies and the chirping of morning birds.

Kagome came out of the water first with Sango following soon after, taking up a towel to dry off. She looked at the crumpled haori and hakama, left on the grass. No longer would she be able to wear that; the same logic went with the taiji-ya uniform. Something brushed against her arm, and Sango turned to see her kimono, neatly folded and being held out to her in Kagome's hands. The younger girl didn't say anything, nor looked at her. Wrapped in a towel, she only blushed as she waited for a response.

Sango picked it up and said her thanks.

Kagome turned her back to her. "You're welcome."

It was growing apparent that things were going to be awkward. Sango slipped it on and noticed something about it as she folded it over. "It… smells nice…"

'It smelt nice before…' Kagome shook her head. "I washed it for you when I went home."

She thought Kagome had been mad at her, so why did she wash her clothes? The idea of Kagome consciously taking care of her kimono and taiji-ya garb caused a constricting effect in her chest. "Wait, what are you going to wear?"

"I'll just change into my pajamas; they're in my bag."

"Oh… You didn't change into them last night." It wasn't until the words were out of her mouth that Sango realized what a stupid slip-up she had made.

As if there was any reason for Kagome to have changed the night before. "N-No…" She rifled though her bag attempting to keep her composure. "Um… can you…?"

Sango got the message and turned away while Kagome pulled her clothes on. It was a bit peculiar since she had already seen Kagome naked before, but then this was all before unheeded feelings crept up. She swiped at her mind to remove the images of Kagome she was having, unwillingly recalling how the girl looked nude.

Opening her eyes Sango stilled at the sight of a shadow crossed before her. Straightening, her gaze flew up to see the colour of red, then amber orbs looking back at her with wonder.

In a grainy voice he said, "Sango… you changed back."

Behind her she heard rustling and clumsy footsteps, figuring it was Kagome becoming startled at Inuyasha's sudden appearance.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"You still hadn't returned this morning so I came looking for you," he answered, though still distracted by Sango's reversion. "When did this happen?"

"I found myself like this when I woke up."

"But… how? The youkai said someone else had to undo the curse – someone we know." Neither of the girls answered right away; they were each trying to compose an excuse that Inuyasha would find believable. As he looked between the two however, realization dawned on him. "Kagome… was it you?"

She blushed and stuttered; even though she felt sure in the fact that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to figure out on his own what had happened that night.

He strode towards her so that he stood only a couple of feet away. "Hey, so it was? How did you do it?" His tone honestly sounded curious, not suspicious as it would otherwise have been.

"What does it matter, Inuyasha?" interjected Sango. She had been watching the two and felt oddly irritated to be apparently forgotten. "I'm female again, isn't that what counts?"

The hanyou looked round at her, a bit perplexed. "Well… sure I guess, but…"

"Then that's that. Besides…" Sango turned her gaze away and muttered, "Even we're not sure how it happened." This part was at least truthful, as Sango felt that she and Kagome had a vaguely good idea of what the cause was, but couldn't be absolutely sure.

"Oh… I see…" His attention returned to Kagome. "So, you stayed with Sango?"

Kagome gave a slight nod, though his words gave off another meaning to her fretting mind. "Well, it was already so late; I didn't think it'd be a bad idea if I just stayed with Sango-chan."

He nodded, and his eyes traveled to the clothing lying in the water. "You're washing your clothes?"

Very thankful that they had dropped their garments in the water, Sango answered, "Yes, because we thought it'd be a good idea to wash dirty clothes. Did you want something?" Inuyasha's consent stream of questions was beginning to annoy her to the point that she was considering smacking him.

Again his eyes were on her at the sound of her voice. Sango could see a fraction of her expression being reflected in his own. "I came looking for Kagome, but now that I know she's here," he looked back at the younger girl, "do you have your bag with you? I want one of those noodle bowls."

"Oh, sure! I'll go get – um…" Kagome glanced at Sango and the taiji-ya understood.

"It's okay, Kagome-chan. I can manage the washing. You and Inuyasha can go take care of the food."

Though somehow uneasy about her answer, Kagome nodded and left with Inuyasha to retrieve her bag.

Sango watched them go until a burning sensation within her made her turn away and attend to the laundry. She was thankful that now she had time alone to think things through, but another part of her wished that Inuyasha hadn't come across them. Picking up a length of fabric she tied it around herself to hold back her sleeves and plunged her arms into the water grabbing at the haori. She dunked it into the water and rubbed it furiously against the washing board, her rough procedure a result of the swirling thoughts in her head. Finished with that piece, she tossed it over the line that hung between two trees by the bank and returned to snatch up the hakama, scrubbing it in a similar manner.

If Inuyasha hadn't come looking for Kagome, the girl might still have been there with her to talk to. They would have to talk about what happened, right? Sango had a feeling the longer it was put off the more difficult it would be to bring the subject up. She was no longer a male, and in a thought that made her face warm, she believed it was because of what transpired between herself and Kagome that night. It made her uncomfortable to look at what she was washing, as it drudged up lingering memories of the occurrence. She snapped the hakama in frustration before hanging it next to the haori. No longer would she have to wear those garments, and she actually felt relieved to be shed of those representations of her change.

Being back in her old clothes was comforting, something familiar. She was glad Kagome had kept them for her, taken care of them. Sango looked down at Kagome's school uniform, floating in the water. It was her turn to do what Kagome had done for her, and she gingerly picked up the blouse to clean it in considerably more docile movements than before.

It was as though handling Kagome's clothing was making Sango see visions. Her mind was wandering to thoughts of the owner, from the way she smiled, to the way she spoke, to the way Sango's hands had been roaming her body the night before. Suddenly it felt as though a claw had grabbed hold of Sango's front and shaken her and she nearly dropped Kagome's uniform back in the water. She shook it off as simply having left a strong impression on her, especially when it had only happened hours ago. Therefore she allowed herself to drift through her memories, even as she placed Kagome's uniform on the line. As far as Sango was concerned, there was no harm as it would all disappear soon enough.

She looked back at what remained to be washed and saw Kagome's undergarments bobbing the water. A deep crimson appeared her face and she found another reason she wished Kagome was still there with her. Sango knelt by the water and steeled herself. She shot her hands in the water and scrubbed as efficiently and effectively as possible, while suppressing emotions she'd rather not have while handling Kagome's delicates.

A gentle mewing caught her attention, and Sango hastened to hang Kagome's things at a far end of the line from sight. She turned to see Kirara bounding toward her, happy for her partner as Sango caught the neko-youkai in her arms.

"I heard from Inuyasha and Kagome-sama that you had changed back." Miroku seemingly appeared out of no where as he approached her.

She stared at him with an inkling of worry. The last conversation the two had together wasn't exactly cheery, and she wondered how it would affect the tone of this one. "Yeah… it's good to be me again."

He gave her a modest smile. "It's good to see you." She was a sight for sore eyes – the same girlish but strong Sango he fell for, right before him like something of a ghost from the past. This was really her though; she was back. The same old feelings rose to the surface, but the monk kept them in check. He shouldn't be expecting anything, especially when he had given her those sincere words just the day before.

Miroku's gaze traveled from Sango to the wet clothing on the line. For a terrifying second Sango thought Miroku was about to make the connection. However, he merely asked, "Are you done here?"

"Uh… Yes."

"Alright; let's go eat then, shall we? I'm sure Shippo will be delighted with you getting your original form back as well." He turned and began to lead the way.

The words came unbidden to her lips. "Wait, aren't you going to ask how it happened?"

Miroku stopped and looked back at her over his shoulder. "… Do you want me to?"

To prevent blurting something out again, Sango bit the inside of her lip, the fear from before returning.

"Kagome-sama didn't mention it, so I assume it's something you don't want known."

His expression disconcerted her… She couldn't tell if he was upset or being sensitive; maybe it was a combination of both.

"Let's go, Sango," he said gently, breaking away from their conversation.

She nodded her head and followed silently, carrying Kirara in her arms. It was more than a little awkward to be walking with Miroku now. Sango looked up at him walking ahead, and she felt as if he was holding some kind of power over her. It was like the time when he had been the jealous one, after another man had expressed his interest in her. When you're the one who's jealous, it's as if you're free to criticize the actions of the other. Sango didn't like this one bit.

When they reached the others inside, Inuyasha was slurping instant ramen, while Kagome was fixing separate dishes of rice and vegetables for everyone else. As soon as Shippo saw her he scampered up and exclaimed celebratory praises, not even once questioning as to why she was female again. Bless his child-like nature.

They sat across from their friends while Kagome dished out portions of food. She briefly glanced at Sango and asked about the laundry, using it as an excuse to break whatever tension had come between them and establish a normal pace. Sango answered much in the same way and wondered if the boys could sense the contrived nature of their exchange. If they did, they showed no outward indication.

Miroku and Inuyasha were making plans for when they would leave the taiji-ya village. Their discussion was barely reaching the girls, only coming out as disconnected words punctuated by the occasional raise of pitch; which was Shippo adding his own two cents. Kagome appeared determined to eat her food as slowly as possible, and Sango was making mechanical eating motions with her chopsticks. They would be leaving soon to pick up from where they left off in their journey. There wasn't time to mull around…

"Actually…" Sango interrupted. "If it's okay with the rest of you… I'd like to stay here one more day."

The boys looked across at her questioningly. Kagome peered up from her bowl, and Kirara twitched an ear.

"What?" Inuyasha's tone sounded a little annoyed. "Why?"

Shippo innocently raised, "Didn't you and Kagome make up?"

The two in question faltered and Kagome returned to showing an unusual interest in her food.

Sango did her best to smooth things out. "Yes, but… I just got back to being this way, so…"

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, searching for silent counsel on what to do. The monk nodded, and Inuyasha sighed.

"Okay, we'll stay another night; but we're leaving the next morning, got it?"

She understood. Sango thanked them for their consideration.

The problem thereafter came with what to do. She wanted another day to stay, she really did. Yet Sango soon found she was back in the same situation as she was before her friends had arrived yesterday. Her thoughts were plaguing her, and she knew there would have to be a time when she spoke to Kagome about what happened. That was going to be a bit of a challenge however; not simply because of the nature of the discussion, but because Kagome had chosen to stick to Inuyasha since morning. It was irksome in the way it resembled the advice Kagome had given to Sango before concerning Miroku – advice that she didn't find helpful at all. With Kagome occupied, Sango sought after the next person she could confide in.

"You seem rather relaxed." She found Miroku sitting in the shade of one of the many vacant homes which were scattered throughout the village.

He didn't need to open his eyes to see who it was. "Yes, well there's not much to entertain myself with here. Of course, the rest of you are here as well, but that's a different matter."

"Allow me to be in your company then."

Miroku's eyelids flicked open as she eased herself to the ground to sit next to him. "Where's Kirara?"

"She's hunting for food with Shippo." Sango brought her knees up to her chest, placing her hands upon them.

"Really…?"

"Shippo wanted to help out and Kirara is a neko-youkai after all; it's only natural that she would want to hunt."

"Animal instincts, eh?" Miroku gazed up at the sky, watching the white clouds glide across the gentle blue. He turned to Sango and saw that she too had her eyes on the sky. His own eyes took the sight of her in. On the surface she was the same beautiful Sango, but inside he knew she had changed if just a little. He peered back at the sky and said, "Do you think a human personality is something one is born with, or shaped by our experiences?"

Sango looked at him, wondering what brought this on; but she seriously thought it over all the same and gave him an answer. "Isn't it both?"

He smirked. Sango was a clever girl. "Yes, you're likely correct; but I also think our experiences have the biggest impact on our life. What happens to us and how we handle such a situation is integral. We're presented with options and what we choose can affect our future in different ways. That's the risk we take when we make a decision – sometimes we don't know if it was the best one until much later."

Her hands felt clammy, Miroku's words pulling at anxiety she had set aside. She went back to thinking about everything… about Kagome. Sango lowered her head. "… Houshi-sama… do you think I've made a bad decision?"

It was never easy for Miroku to see Sango this way. Her life had become so twisted since Naraku, and recent events made things more complicated. Sympathetically he replied, "I'm not sure what you're referring to Sango… but who knows."

Kagome was inside the room the others had slept in the night before, going over her own tribulations. She was quite aware of what she was doing by hanging around Inuyasha. This is why she was also aware of what kind of feelings it must have been causing Sango. She didn't want to hurt her; that was out of the question. Kagome simply required… some enlightenment.

She stepped outside to find Inuyasha lying on the roof. Taking in a steady breath she said, "Inuyasha? What would you do if I became Kouga-kun's wife?"

"What!?" His limbs flailed out as he rolled off the roof to land on his face. He made a quick recovery and in a bluster retorted, "What the heck are you doing marrying that idiot wolf!?"

Keeping her composure, Kagome replied, "I'm only asking what you would do if I did."

Even as a hypothetical question it was enough to make Inuyasha gnash his teeth. "I'd be pissed of course!"

"Why?"

"'Why?' He's just some loser wolf who hangs all over you and –"

"But that's how he shows his affection." She lowered her eyes. "Besides, he really does care about me…"

"I – !" Inuyasha's throat clogged. He didn't know what to say to that… or was unable to say what he needed to. The tension in his muscles dissipated and his expression relaxed. It was akin to the look he would have when he spoke about Kikyou in front of Kagome. His voice was the same way as well. "If that's what you wanted to do… I couldn't really stop you."

"… I see…" She wondered if he had taken Kikyou into account before he said this. The way she allowed him to chase after her even though there were her own feelings to consider.

"Hey," Inuyasha moved close to look her in the eyes. "You're not really thinking about marrying him, are you?" There he was asking stupid questions again.

Kagome feigned an incredulous reaction. "Are you kidding? I don't have time for that right now."

"What!? You mean you'd consider it?"

She turned on her heel and began walking off. Inuyasha could be so tiresome sometimes. "I'm joking, so stop overreacting."

Afternoon was approaching and the thought of the morning laundry crossed Kagome's mind. She headed down to the river and fleetingly considered the possibility that Sango might be there as well. Her stomach did a small flip and she blushed. Did she want Sango to be there?

The sight which Kagome was met with did not include Sango. In fact, it didn't include the morning laundry either. The clothes which had been on the line were now replaced by sheets, albeit familiar sheets… Kagome's eyes widened. She spun around and trotted to the place she had seen them before.

Slightly out of breath, she knocked on the door and it slid open.

The taiji-ya blinked at the girl standing just outside her doorway. "Kagome-chan…"

"Hi." Kagome smiled softly for her, strands of hair awry from her run. "I guess you fetched the laundry?"

"Oh… yes, just a moment." Sango disappeared into her room before returning with Kagome's school uniform. After she handed it to her, the girls stood staring at one another.

"… May I come in to change?"

"Oh, of course!" Sango shuffled aside to let Kagome in.

It wasn't until Kagome had stepped inside that it struck her where she was. She was in Sango's room again, though now she could see it more clearly in the daylight. Everything looked the same as far as she could tell, except that the futon lay stripped on the floor.

Behind her Sango was fidgeting. Of course she had anticipated a confrontation with Kagome sooner or later, but these particular circumstances were unexpected. She glanced outside in a passing state of paranoia to check that no one else was near. By the time she turned around Kagome was in her underwear and now working on unfolding her uniform. Sango had to resist the impulse to stumble backwards, but the colour on her face was unavoidable. Why didn't Kagome wait for her to leave before changing? … Was she somehow comfortable with changing in front of Sango? What had happened between that time in the morning and now? Sango didn't give herself time to think about it; she slipped away before Kagome could notice.

She ended up not speaking to Kagome for the rest of the day, aside from what was necessary to get by and avoid the others' suspicions. Sango disliked herself for it, but was still too shaken from seeing Kagome half-naked to make a move. It wasn't fair to Kagome; she knew that. She would make it up to her somehow.

At night Sango retired to her room again and unrolled a different futon to rest upon. This time she allowed Kirara to stay with her, the neko-youkai curling up next to her headrest. She wondered if Kirara could sense what had happened in her room. If she did, she didn't show it… and if she could, she wouldn't tell. Kirara was a loyal companion. Who was Sango loyal to? As she tossed in bed Sango's worries continued to pursue one another in circles. The whole day had not produced any improvements. Frustrated, she left Kirara in the middle of the night clear her head. Even if a midnight stroll didn't work, it was better than being cooped in her room with her misgivings.

The night seemed to create a different world from the day. There was a surreal tranquility to the darkness, and the moon dictated what it was one could see. As she approached the resting place of her fellow villagers from a distance, Sango could distinguish those clothes of red and length of silver hair. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?"

He looked over at her and she could see his amber eyes reflecting in the moonlight. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to check how they were."

"I see…" She stood next to him and watched over the graves. Shadows from the memorials cast over the packed dirt mounds.

Inuyasha spoke somberly. "It's been a while since then, huh?"

"Yes… Time has dulled the pain, but it isn't completely gone."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha looked back at the fallen taiji-ya village. "I know what you mean."

He could empathize with her. Inuyasha had lost someone close to him before. Who was that again? Ah, of course… "Inuyasha, may I ask you something personal?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but braced himself. "What is it?"

Her mouth was dry. She had to be careful about this topic. "If Kikyou wasn't clay… that is to say, if she were alive again as flesh, blood, and bone… Would you choose her over Kagome-chan?"

This clearly took Inuyasha for a whirl. "W-What is this all of a sudden?"

Now Sango faced him. "Well would you? Kagome-chan is convenient for you, but whenever Kikyou shows up you always go to her." She couldn't stop herself. The source of her words was unknown to her, and her tone was growing demanding. "Which do you care about more?"

Inuyasha stepped back and stared at her. "What are you saying!? Both of them are… are…" He abandoned the sentence and chose a different defensive measure. "Anyway, how is this of any concern of yours? It has nothing to do with you!"

That was a blow which rung deep in her soul. Sango couldn't rebuttal. "Nothing to do with me… huh?" She left him and didn't look back, but could feel his gaze still on her as she strode away.

Sango kept her mind blank until she had shut the door to her room behind her. She leant against the wood, pressing the tips of her fingers into it and tilting her head forward with closed eyes. Why did she feel desperate as she spoke to Inuyasha? She was trying to find something out… trying to get him to finally choose between them. Yes, she felt badly for Kagome when Inuyasha left her for Kikyou, yet Sango had never pushed this far in expressing how she felt about it herself. Why was she so insistent now?

Inuyasha saying, _"It has nothing to do with you!"_ resonated in her mind.

Flashes of the past infiltrated her being, all of them with Kagome. Everything from the time she held her after facing Naraku, to when they held each other the night before. Her heart ached, and she slipped to the floor crying.

'I'm a terrible person… this is the second time I've betrayed Inuyasha.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Well, that was sure something. Until next time!


	8. Crossroads

A/N: Hoo-ha! Finished this chapter! Those of you still following this over a year since the last update must be pleased.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and everyone else who bring this series to us!

* * *

Chapter 8: Crossroads

The next morning as she awoke, Sango felt something wet lapping against her cheek. Half-asleep, she muttered, "… Kagome-chan…" Her eyelids felt stiff as she opened them, having worn herself out with tears. She titled her head and saw Kirara peculiarly watching her. Eyes widening, Sango sat up and rubber her face. She wondered if Kirara was able to taste the remnants of her night's sobbing.

Kirara placed her front paws on Sango's lap and looked up at her. Those crimson eyes were full of concern.

Sango pet her companion lightly behind the head. "I'm okay, Kirara."

She left her room to go stop by a well in the village and splash soothing cool water on her face. Her head was clearer from a night's sleep, though it hadn't been much of a restful one. Sango dejectedly stared down at her reflection in the bucket, not knowing what to do. There was no doubt that there was _something_ between herself and Kagome; but there was also the fact that beforehand, there were feelings between Kagome and Inuyasha. Why was this happening? Didn't she have enough problems?

A vision of Naraku and her brother flashed before her mind's eye. It reminded her of their mission, and why she was with the others in the first place. Her resolve strengthened with this memory. Defeating Naraku was priority number one – for herself, and for everyone else. Something such as romantic relations was trivial in comparison. It would be sorted out later…

When she joined the others, she found they were surrounding an outdoor fire, and they looked up to greet her. She caught Kagome's eye, noting the tentative expression on her face. In response, Sango smiled for assurance's sake.

She took a spot between Miroku and Shippo, along with Kirara. This location gave her a clear view of Inuyasha and Kagome seated across from them. Inuyasha glanced up at her. His look was an anxious one, and she wondered if it was due to what he said to her by the graves. The recollection annoyed her, so she ignored him.

The morning's conversation turned to the matter of which direction they should resume their journey. This topic was safe, neutral, something they always talked about. It felt like their normal routine and Sango settled herself into it. Or course, she would have preferred that Inuyasha didn't keep glancing in her direction every five minutes. She suspected it had to do with last night's exchange, but she wished he would stop doing that, as she had enough to concern herself with.

Eventually, fed up with his behaviour, she gave him the look she always did whenever he made a dense comment about Miroku's perversion, hoping he would take it as a sign to back off. He did. He shrunk back scared, like always. The problem was that this happened in front of their friends.

Sango realized that they were staring at her. They had seen Inuyasha's mild display of fright, and followed his gaze to find what had startled him. Great, her plan had completely backfired. Even worse, the person directly in her line of sight staring at her was Kagome, her eyes wide with astonishment and inquiry. Sango looked down into her food, feeling both discomfited and angry. 'Damn Inuyasha…'

They made preparations to leave, planning on moving speedily to cover as much ground as possible. In the privacy of her room, Sango changed into her taiji-ya uniform, then packed her things and went to meet the others. They were gathered in front of the gate to the village, ready to go at a moment's notice. She walked toward Kagome and held out her pack of belongings. It was common for Kagome to keep Sango's things when she was dressed for battle. What was uncommon was the nervous feeling Sango had as she stood before her. Kagome felt it as well.

When she took the bundle into her hands, instead of putting it away into her backpack, she stayed still and looked at Sango.

It was a bit disconcerting. Sango wondered what she was thinking. "Ah… Kagome-chan?" she said with a slight nervy quality to her voice.

Kagome's appearance tensed a fraction, as though she was steeling herself. "Sango-chan, may I ride on Kirara with you?"

The request was so unexpected that Sango didn't know what to say. She only felt her lips part and blood rush up to warm her face.

Inuyasha came over; clearly impatient after seeing the girls stand there doing nothing to advance their departure. "Kagome, what's the hold up? Let's get going!"

She turned to him and was hesitant about how to react. Then she seemed to brace herself again, knowing how what she would say might sound. It would be a test. "I want to be with Sango."

Her words had an effect on the girl in question, as though something was trying to leap from her chest. Perhaps it was her heart.

Kagome glanced in Miroku's direction, telling him with her eyes that she only wanted it to be herself and Sango riding on Kirara. Miroku inwardly sighed. He knew what this was likely about, but she didn't have to make it seem like he was a nuisance.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "If you do that then how's Miroku going to get around?"

She stared back at him, considering this for a moment. Then, without a change in her expression, suggested, "You could carry him."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. "Heck no!"

Miroku wearily cocked his head to one side. 'Ahh… my friends… I'm not _that_ much of a burden, am I?'

Shippo thought maybe Kagome was acting this way because she was upset with Inuyasha. The hanyou certainly seemed to think so.

"What's the problem? Are you angry at me or something?" His tone was growing exasperated.

A pang of guilt resounded inside Kagome. Most of the time relations between her and Inuyasha were stressed was because of his feelings for Kikyou. Yet, that didn't matter to Kagome as much anymore. This time, it was only because of… She lowered her eyes. "No, that's not it."

"Then what?" he pressed.

'Oh, dear…' Miroku shook his head. 'I suppose I should –'

"Kagome-chan, you should be with Inuyasha."

Everyone turned their attention to Sango, each with varying levels of surprise. She looked somber as she spoke. "He's right. We have to make up for lost time."

Kagome stared, feeling like she had been given a push backward. _You should be with Inuyasha_? What did that mean?

Sango called out to Miroku and Shippo so they could ride on Kirara with her. The monk regarded Sango with an inquiring look, but she was too preoccupied busying herself to see it.

- - -

Kagome was uneasy as she rode along with Inuyasha. She was still thinking about what Sango had said, and wondering if she also meant what she Kagome thought she did. The possibility was gnawing at her, compounding with her paranoid thought that Sango was watching her from behind – which she was.

The others were following Inuyasha's lead, and from where Sango was riding up front on Kirara, her eyes kept wandering from the path ahead to Kagome. Even though Miroku was seated behind Sango and couldn't see her face, he sensed that's what she was forlornly doing.

After traveling for the remainder of the morning, they stopped to take a rest before moving onward. However, as soon as Kagome climbed down from Inuyasha's back, he said that they should continue a bit further. There wasn't time to ask why when a whirlwind blew into the midst of their group, roughly shoving Inuyasha aside.

The wind settled and Kagome's hands were being grasped affectionately in those of a familiar wolf demon.

"Kouga-kun!"

Kouga grinned, and with absolute sincerity said, "Kagome, it's a pleasure to see you again, as always."

Inuyasha scrambled forward to swing at Kouga. "Don't touch her!"

The wolf demon dodged and gathered Kagome into his arms to jump away from Inuyasha. "If Kagome doesn't want me to touch her she can tell me herself." He placed Kagome on her feet, and then laid his hands on her shoulders. "It's unfortunate we only get to see each other on these rare occasions."

"Uh… yes?" she replied.

Inuyasha prepared to storm over and rudely break them up. "Kou–!"

"He said not to touch her!" A bottle of water hurled through the air and smacked Kouga in the head.

"Ow!" He spun around and glared at the person who threw it. "What's your problem!?"

"_You_ have the problem! You don't know how to listen, and you can't just put a claim on Kagome-chan whenever you happen to be in area. You and Inuyasha have more in common than you think."

Kouga and Inuyasha were highly affronted. "_Me_ and _him_?" they simultaneously exclaimed, pointing at one another.

"And if the two of you are going to continue arguing then please do it somewhere else!" With that, Sango stormed off to search for provisions.

"Wahh, I wonder why Sango's so irritable today," Shippo inconspicuously said to Miroku and Kirara.

Miroku feigned ignorance. "Aha… Why indeed."

- - -

She was definitely watching her. Ever since they had encountered Kouga that afternoon, Kagome was keeping a not-so-subtle eye on the taiji-ya. Whenever Sango looked towards her she would find Kagome gazing at her, not even bothering to hide the fact that she was staring. Instead, Sango would always be the one to turn away. It was all at once disturbing, annoying, and humiliating.

Once the group had set up camp for the evening in an abandoned shelter, Sango excused herself under the pretense of going for a walk. Inuyasha made an unnecessary counter in response, which Sango reacted to by giving him a hard look made fiercer by the firelight.

"W-What's with her!?" he spluttered after Sango was out of earshot.

"Maybe she's finally had enough of you," Shippo nonchalantly jibed.

"_What?_ What do you mean??" Inuyasha appeared to be honestly bewildered and offended.

Kagome rose and said, "I'll go check on her." She was trying to be as casual about this as possible, but she felt her heart thumping and was glad no one could see it.

Outside, she didn't know where to start looking for Sango, but the terrain was fairly flat so she scanned her eyes over the moonlit landscape. It turned out she didn't have to look very far. Even in the dimness of night, she could make out Sango's graceful figure sitting on a boulder across the field.

She ventured closer to her, expecting Sango to soon sense her presence and turn around – but she didn't, and it surprised Kagome. Maybe she was too consumed by her thoughts to notice. Then, despite herself, Kagome gave Sango a slight push with the palms of her hands.

Sango jumped with a gasp, and actually slid off the boulder to brusquely land on her side in the grass. She groaned and turned over so she was gazing up at the sky, and the pale face of a girl whose eyes shone like the stars above. "Kagome-chan? You startled me!"

The schoolgirl softly giggled and leant against the cool rock. "Did I really? So much for your skills as a taiji-ya," she playfully teased.

Sango sulkily sat up with her legs to one side, and it struck Kagome with a reminder that Sango was a girl.

She sat in the grass next to the boulder so she was on the same plane as Sango. Slightly tilting her head, she said, "I've never seen you act so jealous before."

Sango stiffened and frantically looked at Kagome. "I am _not_ jealous!"

Kagome stared back at her. "… I've never been more convinced."

Aggravated, Sango twisted around so her back was to Kagome and she wouldn't be able to see the emotions her face might betray.

"If it's not jealousy, then what is it?"

The elder girl mulled to herself, struggling for the right words to say. "Kagome-chan… even though he says and does a lot of foolish things; Inuyasha does care for you very much."

"Huh? Yeah, I suppose…"

"So I think we should forget about what happened between us. At least, for now," Sango quickly added. She expected Kagome to say something. She had to endure a moment of suffocating silence and the knowledge that Kagome's eyes were on her, burning her.

"I don't want to forget. Not even for a second." Her voice was so soft it was heartbreaking.

It affected Sango so much her body turned on impulse, and she saw Kagome the same way she had two nights ago. Vulnerable, hopeful, wanting… It made it all the harder for her to say, "You have to." She saw Kagome open her mouth to reply but she cut her off. "Naraku, the jewel shards… don't you think those are more important?"

Again, questioning what was important. That seemed to be Sango's method of pushing Kagome away; but this time, Kagome didn't know how to respond. It was such an unfair comparison, and a jolt of anger pierced her when Sango got to her feet and said they should head back.

The moonlight appeared dimmer as they quietly walked back to the shelter. When they came through the doorway, Miroku asked if everything was okay. They didn't reply, only sat at opposite ends of the room, downcast and tight-lipped.

Inuyasha wouldn't have it. "Hey, you two; what the heck is going on? Sango, if this has to do with –"

"Inuyasha – shut up," Sango acidly cut in.

He lurched from his spot on the floor. "What – !?"

"Inuyasha, a word please?" Miroku was already standing when he interjected, and expectantly looked at him.

The hanyou made a mutinous expression, but her got up and followed Miroku outside. The monk led the way further from where the girls had been earlier, to a border of trees and beyond it into the thick forest. When Inuyasha began grumbling, Miroku paused and faced him.

"Inuyasha, I suggest you cease pestering those two."

His eye twitched. "What?" Then he exploded. "There's something going on here and dragging it out isn't going to make it any better! How are we supposed to work together if they keep getting moody all the time?"

Miroku stared at him, processing the fact that Inuyasha just openly acknowledged their group as a team. He dubiously chewed over his thoughts, taking into consideration everything he knew, and what he thought he might know. "Inuyasha," he slowly began, "do you remember when you tried to have Kagome-sama return to her time?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows briefly hitched. "Yeah, what about it?"

Miroku paused, mentally reviewing his words, and then said, "I believe that Kagome-sama has resigned herself to your wishes and moved on."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Think _very_ carefully, Inuyasha." Miroku looked him in the eye and supplemented, "About Kagome-sama and Sango."

Kagome and Sango – they had been acting strange lately, especially around each other. Ever since they met that youkai… Then Inuyasha's mind clicked, and it was like everything was on fast-forward:

_Someone else has to do it for her. I don't think it's something you can handle. You already know someone who can help her._

_But we want to know what you really think, Kagome-sama._

_Do you want there to be something between us?_

_Even we're not sure how it happened._

_Well, it was already so late; I didn't think it'd be a bad idea if I just stayed with Sango-chan._

_Nothing to do with me… huh?_

Miroku thought he saw Inuyasha's eyes shake as he furiously recalled and pieced together his memories. Then they stopped, gold flashed up at Miroku, and Inuyasha was running back for the shelter at an irate pace before Miroku could stop him.

He found both girls inside, but he marched straight for Sango. He could barely think straight as grabbed her by the front and yanked her up to eye level.

She was shaken by the sudden assault and made a move to push him away, but somewhere she knew this was bound to happen eventually. His hold was rough, and he had her up against the wall, nearly off the floor. There was a smoldering appearance to Inuyasha's eyes, and his fangs were visibly showing as he snarled at her. Off to the side Kagome had risen in alarm to Inuyasha's aggressive behavior. Ignorant of it all, Shippo hid behind her while Kirara tensed, aiming to pounce at Inuyasha if he made the wrong move.

"Sango, what the hell did you do!?" He shook her and roared, "What the hell did you do to Kagome!?"

It was the first time she had ever been so frightened of him. Sango couldn't answer. She wouldn't say it. He must know anyway to act like this. Kirara arched back and growled at him, but Sango eyed her companion and shook her head. Ashamed, Sango resolutely looked away. She could feel his increased fury with her reaction and sensed his free arm rise to strike her.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" Kagome shoved herself between them so she was facing Inuyasha. Her expression was disparaging and unyielding.

He blinked a few times. "Kagome…"

"I'm as much to blame for what happened. I was there too, right?" Her voice warbled with anxiety, then dropped to above a whisper. "I allowed it…" The grief she saw overtaking him made her wince.

He released Sango and stepped back, confused and staggered as he gazed at Kagome as though she were a different person. "But… why?" he croaked.

Kagome felt her body swell. "… because… I'm in love with Sango-chan."

Inuyasha gaped at her, still as a block of ice, and then melting like one. "Wha… What? But how… you two…?" He had never sounded like this before – distressed and afraid.

It pained Kagome, but he had to know at some point. He deserved to know, since that time in the forest when he asked about the kiss. She met his amber eyes with her dark ones, and swallowed. "There wasn't anything before… but then there was." The pressure in her chest grew. "There is. I'm sorry."

He stayed there, his shoulders jerked, and then he left. She heard his footsteps outside become distant, walking away from the shelter, away from her. Telling Inuyasha the truth lifted a weight, but also left her feeling empty.

"… Why did you do that?"

Kagome turned around and was stunned to see Sango giving her a frustrated look. She stepped forward and grabbed Kagome's wrist, pulling her outside to spare Shippo from another indecent scene.

"Why did you say that to Inuyasha!?" Sango's pitch rose so suddenly that Kagome flinched.

"What…?" The word came out with a breath. "I said it because it's the truth."

"It's not," Sango firmly replied. "What you're feeling, it's only temporary. It's only because I was a boy that any of this happened. You'll realize that, and then everything… will be as it was."

Kagome stared at her with uneasy bafflement. "Are you serious?" Panic settled in and made her perturbed. "I know what I feel, Sango-chan! Do you honestly think I would have let that time happened if I wasn't sure?"

Sango appeared even grimmer. She turned her eyes away and that made them darken. "That shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake."

A torrent of emotions ripped through Kagome's soul. Without even thinking about it, she viciously slapped Sango across the face before running out into the gloomy night.

- - -

Miroku was propped against a tree when Inuyasha came trudging back, morose and incensed. He straightened and fixed Inuyasha with a judgmental eye. "What happened?"

The muscles of his cheeks convulsed with disappointment and irritation. "You knew, didn't you?"

"… Yes."

"Kh – and you're fine with it??"

Feeling more fatigue than simply from want of sleep, Miroku replied, "If it will make Sango happy, it's what I want for her. Besides, I also blame myself for what's happened. Perhaps if I paid more attention to Sango when this curse business started, it could have been avoided. I should have made my intentions clear to her."

Inuyasha took this in with a bitter taste. Was this supposed to apply to him as well?

_What would you do if I became Kouga-kun's wife?_

_Kagome-chan is convenient for you, but whenever Kikyou shows up you always go to her._

He jerked his head up and frenetically swiveled his gaze about the forest.

"Inuyasha?" said Miroku. "What's wrong?"

A shadow passed over his eyes. "She's here – that youkai."

- - -

Kagome didn't know where she was going, but she has the sense not to stray too far from where they were staying. She was wiping tears as she ran, then stumbled and fell forward hard onto the field she was crossing. She remained in the grass, physically and emotionally exhausted, squeezing out whatever tears were left in her eyes.

She didn't think this was possible, that Sango was capable of hurting her more than Inuyasha had. Sango wasn't supposed to be like Inuyasha; she was supposed to be understanding, kind, considerate… she was supposed to be Sango. She _was_ Sango. Sango, the girl she loved. It was because of that she was feeling this way, because she felt more for her than for Inuyasha.

Where was she planning on running to? They still had a journey to complete together. She shuddered suddenly, remembering when Sango tried to leave them to fight Naraku on her own. If she left them now, Kagome knew she would feel far worse than she did. She scrambled to get up, to return to Sango.

Something fell on her. Someone fell on her. Kagome was on the ground again, but on her back, and looking at a youkai with unruly ginger hair. Her breath caught in her throat. The eyes gazing down on her were not the bright playful ones from before. They were glazed and dark like beetles. Kagome couldn't read any of the emotion that had taken the youkai when they first met, and the change was frightening.

Her hands were on Kagome's shoulders, pinning her down. Kagome struggled to get free, but the youkai's strength held her fast. She lowered her face, and a harsh chill shot through Kagome's being.

She desperately clamped her eyes shut and thought of only one person: 'Sango-chan!'

- - -

Kirara and Shippo sat beside Sango's huddled form against the far wall of the shelter. Since Kagome left, Sango had withdrawn into herself, feeling miserable and desolate, barely aware of her surroundings. There was only a throbbing in her chest.

Shippo sympathetically cast his green eyes up at her. "Sango… do you like Kagome?" He saw something glistening run down her cheek. "… I'm not sure what's happening, but… if you like each other, I think it's okay."

He made it sound simple, but so many things had led up to this point. There were many twists and turns… how many of them were the wrong ones? She didn't want things to end up this way, but now Inuyasha knew, Kagome was hurt, and Sango felt as though she was trapped in a vortex, dragging her down to deeper anguish.

Her face burned where Kagome had hit her, but it was nothing compared to the inner sting she felt. She had attempted to make things right, but what was right anyway? She thought she knew. She had thought returning to a girl would return everything else to its rightful place. She was a naïve fool for thinking it.

'Why is it… even though I'm myself again… I still…'

Someone came into the room. Sango looked up, and blinked through her lingering tears. Kagome had returned, holding a bow and arrow that wasn't her own. Her face was blank… too blank after what had occurred. Sango cautiously uncurled herself. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome placed the arrow into the bow, and aimed it – straight at the taiji-ya. "Sango-chan," she tonelessly murmured. "I'm going to kill you."

* * *

A/N: Who wants to guess how long it'll take for the next update?


End file.
